Castelos de Areia
by Silverghost
Summary: Na formatura do sétimo ano, as Black Sabath fizeram a festa. Mas muito antes de formarem a banda, essas amigas sofreram para aprender a tocar. Não que passar as férias no Mediterrâneo tenha sido um sofrimento, mas... PARTE INTEGRANTE DE HADES
1. Comer, dormir, comer, comer

**Capítulo 01: Comer, dormir, comer, comer...**

* * *

"_Hoje é dia de folia! E aí, Lily, o que pretende fazer quando essa aula finalmente acabar e nosso ano escolar tiver finalmente acabado? _- Susan -"

* * *

"_Su, eu não estou muito inspirada hoje... Mas tudo bem. Vejamos... Eu vou arrumar minha mala e me preparar para pegar o expresso. E depois vamos todas encontrar sua mãe para embarcamos de navio para a Itália. E quando chegarmos lá nós vamos... Deixe-me pensar... Ir às praias do Mediterrâneo, ler alguns livros, comer, visitar ruínas, dormir, ler mais um pouco, desenhar, pintar, andar, brincar, passear, dançar, ouvir música, conversar... eu já disse comer? _- Lily -"

* * *

"_Não vou passar minhas férias lendo, Lily. Mas tenho algumas idéias interessantes. Como jogar canastra, xadrez, etc, comer, comer, dormir, dormir, comer, jogar, dormir, comer_. - Emelina -"

* * *

"_Tomar sol é legal. E concordo em visitar as ruínas. Além disso, que tal aprendermos um pouco de música? Já que a família da Su é de músicos, nada mais justo, não? E Emelina, você sabia que consegue ser insuportável com essas manias? Nem todo mundo tem a paixão que você tem pela jogatina. _- Alice -"

* * *

"_Acho que a gente pode ganhar dinheiro se apresentado nas ruas de Roma e passando o chapéu. Já que a Su vai nos ensinar a tocar... E eu concordo com as meninas. Eu quero comer muita massa e dormir um bocado para compensar esses dias tendo que acordar cedo para estudar. Coisa que, ao final das contas, é culpa da Lily_. - Selene -"

* * *

"_Eu tô percebendo que o que vocês mais querem é COMER, COMER, COMER, COMER, COMER, COMER, COMER, COMER, COMER, COMER, COMER, COMER, COMER, COMER, COMER, COMER, COMER, COMER, COMER, COMER, COMER, COMER, COMER, COMER, COMER, COMER, COMER, COMER, COMER, COMER, COMER, COMER, COMER, COMER, COMER, COMER, COMER, COMER, COMER, COMER, COMER, COMER, COMER e eu vou para de escrever porque senão meu braço vai começar a doer. Mas, apesar de vocês, vai ser muito divertido_. - Susan -"

* * *

"_E o jogo? _- Emelina -"

* * *

"_Tudo bem, você ensina a gente a jogar e passamos nossas noites apostando biscoitos. Que tal? _- Alice -"

* * *

"_Hei, porque vocês encaram os livros de maneira tão violenta? Eles são nossos amigos, sabiam? _- Lily -"

* * *

"_Sabe, maninha, eu acho que você bateu a cabeça em algum lugar. Os livros não são nossos amigos. Ao contrário, são nossos piores pesadelos... Ah, esqueci que você não é uma pessoa normal, mas uma alien que veio pesquisar a cultura terráquea. _- Susan -"

* * *

"_O que é um alien? _- Selene -"

* * *

"_Susan! Isso não é muito legal da sua parte! E eu NÃO sou um alien_. - Lily -"

* * *

"_Aliens são aqueles carinhas que os trouxas acreditam que são de Marte e adjacências. Na maioria das vezes, é apenas um elfo doméstico que se perdeu_. - Emelina -"

* * *

"_Sou sua irmão adotiva, tenho o direito de te chatear. Afinal de contas, ninguém mandou VOCÊ me adotar. E você é um alien sim. Eu vi quando você saiu do banho ontem que a sua pele estava verde. Aliás, seus olhos não escondem sua verdadeira natureza, sua marciana! _- Susan -"

* * *

"_Será que eu não posso ser pelo menos uma mercuriana? _- Lily -"

* * *

"_Ei, se ela pode escolher, eu também quero! Quero ser uma saturnina! Deve ser muito legal patinar nos anéis de Saturno... _- Selene -"

* * *

"_E depois ela reclama que os marotos são muito infantis. Sabe, senhorita Lílian Evans, você é uma mercuriana muito infantil_. - Alice -"

* * *

"_Ops... É melhor paramos agora! Dessa vez a McGonagall quase nos pegou. Amanhã estaremos naquele expresso. E então, teremos todo o tempo do mundo para fazermos tudo o que planejamos. Agora, calem essas suas mãos! E NÃO ME COMPARE ÀQUELES IRRESPONSÁVEIS!_ - Lily -"

* * *

**Eu disse que vocês não iam conseguir se livrar de mim. Estou com a idéia dessa fic na cabeça há meses, mas só agora consegui começar a colocá-la no papel. Ou eu deveria dizer, na tela do computador?**

**Bem, para quem acompanhou a saga de Hades, deve se lembrar que nas férias do terceiro para o quarto ano, as meninas, que no futuro formariam as Black Sabath, viajaram para a Itália, para a casa de Susan, e lá aprenderam a tocar e a fazer música. **

**Essa fic é justamente para contar como foi a estadia delas por lá, ou - como disse Sirius em "às portas do inferno" - as aventuras das loucas no Mediterrâneo. Não será uma história muito grande... Acredito firmemente que em cinco capítulos eu consigo passar toda a história maluca que tenho na cabeça.**

**Antes de me despedir, quero fazer uma pequena homenagem. São, deixe-me ver... seia anos e meio, quase sete, de amizade. Eu, Luciana - a "noviça rebelde"; Carol, que adotei como irmã, a "Vandinha Adams"; Gabriela, que com suas lentes azuis ganhou de Flávio o apelido de "Sauron" e Vanessa, a loira bombril - atriz, dançarina, cantora, enfim, pau para toda a obra. As quatro mosqueteiras. É a essa amizade e a todos os momentos em que passamos juntas que dedico "Castelos de Areia".**

**Beijos a todos,**

**Silverghost.**


	2. Sol, mar, céu azul e ruínas muitas ruína...

**Capítulo 02: Sol, mar, céu azul e ruínas... muitas ruínas...****

* * *

**

Não havia uma única nuvem no magnífico céu azul de verão. As águas do mar Tirreno estavam calmas e uma brisa quente soprava enquanto o sol parecia mais brilhante do que nunca sobre suas cabeças. Ao longe, começava a se descortinar uma montanha, cujo cume era o único lugar onde as nuvens se permitiam existir. O Vesúvio.

Susan se debruçou sobre a amurada do navio, fascinada ao ver os graciosos prédios do porto de Nápoles. Por mais que já tivesse tido aquela visão dezenas de vezes, ela sempre conseguia ser fascinante aos seus olhos. O vento parecia trazer a voz de seu nonno, cantarolando o hino de sua terra.

_'- Stringiamci a coorte,  
siam pronti alla morte.  
Siam pronti alla morte,  
l'Italia chiamò!_

_Noi fummo da secoli  
calpesti, derisi,  
perché non siam popoli,  
perché siam divisi.  
Raccolgaci un'unica  
bandiera, una speme:  
di fonderci insieme  
già l'ora suonò._

Ela sentiu o vento bater contra seu rosto e uma mão delicada pousar sobre seu ombro.

'- Saudades? – Lílian perguntou com um sorriso, parando ao lado dela.

Susan sorriu.

'- Mesmo que eu adore a Inglaterra, que ame Hogwarts, eu ainda pertenço a esse lugar. Eu amo a Itália. – a morena recuou um pouco na amurada, puxando a amiga para que ambas pudessem ter a mesma visão – Veja... lá está o Vesúvio. Aos pés dele, repousa Pompéia, a cidade fantasma. Os murais de Pompéia ainda nos contam como foi a vida daqueles que lá moraram antes que sonhássemos nascer.

'- Acho que isso explica porque você gosta tanto de História, mesmo com Binns sendo o professor... Só não entendi ainda uma coisa... Você me contou que mora na Sicília. Mas estamos muito distantes da ilha e eu perguntei ao capitão e ele me garantiu que a última escala do navio era Nápoles.

Lílian cruzou os braços, à espera de alguma explicação e Susan riu do semblante preocupado da ruiva.

'- Porque você está rindo?

'- Você se preocupa demais, Lily. É verdade, não estamos indo para a Sicília. Mas isso não significa que alguma coisa de errada esteja acontecendo. Meu avô está nos esperando em Nápoles. Ele quer levar a gente a Roma.

'- Roma? – os lábios de Lílian curvaram-se em um sorriso – Quer dizer, Roma, Roma mesmo? Com o Coliseu e os templos e os museus e bibliotecas e, e...

Mais gargalhadas foram ouvidas atrás das duas amigas. Lílian e Susan viraram-se, encontrando Emelina e Alice.

'- Lily, estamos de férias... – Emelina conseguiu dizer após se controlar um pouco – Tente não pensar tanto em livros, sim?

A ruiva suspirou, derrotada.

'- Vocês são muito chatas.

'- Hei, a chata aqui é você que até quando estamos de férias pensa em estudar. – Emelina respondeu, cruzando os braços numa clara pose de quem está a fim de começar uma discussão.

Susan meneou a cabeça sorrindo e voltou-se para Alice antes que Lílian pudesse responder.

'- Onde está Selene?

'- Acabando de arrumar a mala dela.

As quatro observaram em silêncio os contornos de Nápoles tornarem-se cada vez mais nítidos. Pouco depois, Selene juntou-se a elas em sua muda contemplação.

'- É lindo... – Alice sussurrou.

Susan deu um belo sorriso, voltando-se para as amigas e abrindo os braços.

'- Bem vindas ao meu país. _Benvenuto in Italia_.

Elas ainda passaram algum tempo admirando as costas do país de Susan antes de o capitão do navio, um simpático velhinho chamado Rigotti, aproximar-se delas para avisar que se preparassem para o desembarque.

Susan foi a primeira a colocar os pés em terra. E logo estava correndo na direção de um velho senhor de cabelos grisalhos.

_'- Nonno_!

_'- Il mia cara_. – o velho senhor sorriu, estreitando Susan nos braços – _Come state andando?_

Susan sorriu, soltando-se dos braços do avô e virando-se para uma outra mulher que estava atrás dele.

_'- Ciao, mamma._

Agatha Timms Matteotti era uma mulher jovem, de cabelos negros mais longos que os da filha e olhos castanhos, quase dourados. A bruxa sorriu, aproximando-se para abraçar Susan.

'- Como está, mocinha? – afastou-se ligeiramente para encarar a morena e, em seguida, para as amigas de Susan – Vejamos... Você deve ser Lílian. É a única ruiva. A loirinha é Emelina, certo?

Lílian e Emelina assentiram com a cabeça, sorrindo. Agatha tirou da bolsa um frasquinho com pílulas cinzentas. E aproximou-se de Selene.

'- Você é Selene, certo? – a mulher sorriu ao receber a confirmação da garota – Tome uma dessas pílulas. Vocês serão capazes de falar e entender italiano como se essa fosse a sua língua natal.

Em seguida ela deu uma pílula para Emelina e outra para Lílian antes de parar diante de Alice.

'- E você é Alice. Tive medo de confundir você e Selene. Aqui está a sua.

Susan observou as amigas engolirem os pequenos comprimidos enquanto seu avô sorria.

'- A magia é realmente fascinante, não? – ele perguntou para as garotas.

Lílian reabriu os olhos ao sentir o comprimido descer por sua garganta. Ela olhou para o velho senhor e sorriu. Genaro Matteotti piscou os olhos azuis para ela.

'- Com toda a certeza. – ela se ouviu dizendo no idioma dele.

Agatha e Genaro encaminharam as garotas para uma pequena van. Enquanto ela dirigia, o avô de Susan contava para as visitantes histórias da cidade.

'- No início do século XVIII, mais precisamente em 1889, Dom Raffaelo Espósito, comerciante de Nápoles, produzia e vendia um alimento, aperfeiçoado da popular massa de pão, recheada de torresmos, azeitona e queijo.

'- Ou seja, a pizza. – Susan completou, sorrindo.

'- Quer dizer que estamos na cidade da Pizza? Eu pensei que Pisa fosse a cidade da pizza. – Selene observou – Ou pelo menos, isso explicava o porquê do nome...

As outras riram e Genaro continuou.

'- A fama de Espósito correu a Itália e fez com que o Rei Umberto I e a Rainha Margherita que passavam o verão no Palácio Capodimonte realizassem uma verdadeira operação de guerra para trazer à cozinha do palácio o conceituado pizzaiolo, Dom Raffaelo Espósito para que preparasse para a Rainha Margherita de Sabóia uma pizza.

'-Ou seja,a rainha era doida por uma pizza... – Emelina observou – E minha mãe diz que esse tipo de coisa não é alimento de gente... Vê se pode?

Mais uma rodada de risos.

'- Bem, depois de ouvir a história da rainha e da pizza, você pode tentar convencer sua mãe, pequena. – Genaro recostou-se ao banco e fechou os olhos - Margherita já havia ouvido falar muito no prato que se tornara típico de Nápoles. Os comentários na corte eram todos excitantes, mas ela mesma nunca havia provado uma pizza. Assim, Dom Raffaelo e sua mulher foram apresentados ao casal real e logo após, conduzidos à cozinha onde imediatamente passaram a preparar sua especialidade. Ao final, Dom Raffaelo ofereceu a eles vários tipos de pizzas - mas a que mais agradou a rainha foi uma que irradiava as três cores nacionais da Itália, verde-branco-vermelho, mussarela, tomate e manjericão.

'- Essa não é a pizza margherita? – Alice perguntou após alguns instantes de silêncio.

'- Dom Raffaelo era um negociante esperto... Batizou a pizza com o nome da rainha, o que lhe rendeu lucros e o deixou na história.

Enquanto Genaro entretinha as garotas com suas histórias, a van deixava Nápoles para trás. Belas paisagens passavam pelas janelas do carro: árvores carregadas de frutas douradas, praias fascinantes, pequenas cidades aconchegantes e muitas, muitas ruínas.

Lílian estava agora com o nariz encostado à janela, os olhos arregalados, observando os escombros de mármore de algum prédio antigo. O vidro estava embaçado com sua respiração, mas ela pouco se importava.

Susan, sentada ao lado dela, colocou uma mão sobre seu ombro.

'- Dizem que aqui existia uma entrada para o Inferno. Na Idade Média, a Inquisição mandou destruir o templo herege e obstruir a "boca de Hades".

Os olhos verdes de Lílian tornaram-se levemente sombrios e ela redobrou sua atenção com aquele lugar.

_- A boca de Hades_... – ela murmurou para si mesma, sem entender porque aquilo lhe parecia tão importante.

'- Os gregos o chamavam de Hades. – Genaro, que a ouvira, também olhava agora para o templo destruído – Aqui ele era chamado de Plutão. Mas é interessante, a imagem que os antigos tinham do Inferno é diferente daquela que a Igreja difundiu. Hades era apenas um juiz que decidia quem devia ir para o Tártaro e para os Campos Elísios.

'- O Tártaro era o campo dos tormentos. Aqueles que tivessem desagradado aos outros deuses iam para lá. – Lílian concordou – Em compensação, os Campos Elísios eram apenas prazer. Os grandes heróis e aqueles que os deuses tinham amado moravam lá após sua morte.

Genaro sorriu.

'- Muito bem, minha jovem. Susan, apesar de gostar de História, nunca ligou para a mitologia. Creio que vamos nos dar muito bem.

'- Vovô tem uma bela biblioteca na casa onde vamos ficar. – Susan disse para a amiga.

Os olhos de Lílian brilharam.

'- Biblioteca?

'- E lá se vão nossas férias... – Emelina suspirou.

Selene riu, meneando a cabeça.

'- Ora vamos, se a Lílian quer desperdiçar as férias dela na biblioteca, isso não significa que você não possa aproveitar as suas, Emelina. Deixe ela em paz ou não reclame quando ela descontar em você a crise de abstinência dela.

'- Quem foi que disse que ler é desperdício? – Lílian resmungou, cruzando os braços, um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

As horas se passaram e já era noite quando Agatha estacionou o carro diante de um casarão no coração de Roma. Ela abriu a porta, ajudando o sogro a descer e dando espaço para que as meninas também desembarcassem.

A porta da casa se abriu e outra mulher, bem mais velha que Agatha, apareceu. Os cabelos castanhos quase dourados caiam em cachos pelos ombros dela enquanto os olhos verdes brilhavam em expectativa.

'- Susan! – a mulher exclamou, puxando a garota para um abraço.

'- Olá, tia Nice!

Nice afastou-se da sobrinha, observando-a com cuidado.

'- Mas você está tão magrinha... Não te alimentam direito naquele castelo? Ou você anda se esforçando muito? Hein?

Susan corou de leve enquanto as amigas riam com o embaraço dela.

'- Eu estou comendo direito, tia... A propósito, quero que conheça minhas amigas...

A mulher notou as outras garotas e sorriu.

'- Vocês também estão tão magrinhas... Mas não se preocupem, enquanto estiverem aqui eu vou tratar pessoalmente disso. Por sinal hoje teremos uma macarronada bem suculenta, tipicamente italiana! Mas agora, vamos entrando, meninas, vamos entrando... Papai, o senhor está cansado? Se quiser, o quarto de Magno está desocupado, ele...

E enquanto tagarelava alegremente, Nice foi quase carregando o velho Genaro para dentro de casa. Agatha sorriu, abrindo o porta-malas para que elas pudessem pegar suas bagagens.

'- Não se preocupem com Nice, ela sempre é assim, bem super protetora. E, para ela, comer é o remédio para todos os males. Preparem-se para ter que experimentar tudo que ela colocar na mesa, ela fará questão que experimentem tudo.

'- E não tentem se recusar ou ela vai fazer vocês comerem na base do aviãozinho... – Susan completou com um suspiro – Espero que Cipião esteja aí, qualquer coisa a gente passa a comida para ele por debaixo da mesa.

'- Quem é Cipião? – Selene perguntou, curiosa.

'- Um comandante romano que acabou com Cartago. – Lílian respondeu, estreitando os olhos.

Agatha abriu a porta da casa mais uma vez e um pequeno bassê correu para Susan, latindo. A morena abaixou-se, fazendo festas ao cachorrinho.

'- Correção... – Susan riu – Esse aqui é Cipião.

Finalmente elas entraram no casarão, de onde podiam ver o coliseu erguer-se altivo contra o céu escuro. Agatha as guiou por escadarias até chegarem ao quarto que Nice destinara às amigas da sobrinha.

'- Susan ficará comigo em outro quarto, mas quando chegarmos a nossa casa, vocês poderão ficar todas juntas. – Agatha sorriu – Descansem bem, daqui a pouco Nice vai aparecer para levá-las ao jantar.

Susan seguiu a mãe enquanto as garotas observavam o aposento em que ficariam. Havia uma enorme varanda que dava para a rua e de onde elas podiam ver o Coliseu e várias outras pequenas casas, tão antigas quanto aquela em que se encontravam.

Pouco depois, a morena estava de volta. Susan sorriu ao vê-las embasbacadas com a vista.

'- Amanhã veremos tudo isso de perto. Agora temos que descer para o jantar.

'- Susan... Quem é Magno? – Alice perguntou curiosa – Sua tia o citou quando chegamos.

'- É o filho mais velho dela. Magno está em Florença, mas acho que vovô o chamou para as férias também. Tia Nice é a irmã mais velha do meu pai, casada com tio Salvatore e tem três filhos: Magno, Valentim e Milano. Milano, que é mais novo, já tem dezenove anos. Magno vai se casar no fim do ano, Valentim vai entrar na faculdade e...

'- Calma, moça, respira... – Emelina aproximou-se de Susan – Alice só perguntou quem é Magno, não precisava dar a ficha completa. Só precisava dizer "ele é meu primo".

Susan sorriu.

'- Acreditem, é melhor eu começar a apresentar todo mundo antes ou o tempo em que vocês ficarem aqui vai ser só para dizer "prazer em conhecê-lo". Minha família é enorme.

'- É melhor descermos logo, não? – Lílian observou, sorrindo – Não sei quanto a vocês, mas eu estou morrendo de fome.

As outras concordaram e Susan as guiou até a sala de jantar da casa de sua tia. E no momento em que bateram os olhos sobre a mesa, elas finalmente entenderam que Agatha não estava brincando.

Era melhor elas estarem muito preparadas...

Havia pelo menos umas dez terrinas fumegando com comidas tipicamente italianas. Havia canelone, fettuccini, talharim, ravióli, cabelo de anjo, macarrão parafuso ao molho branco, ao molho de tomate, lasanha...

Emelina, Alice e Selene estavam com os olhos esbugalhados. Susan, acostumada com aquilo, deu apenas um mero suspiro. Quanto a Lílian, ela tinha um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Aparentemente, não seria através dela que Cipião teria sua cota naquele dia.

'- Olá, bruxinha! – uma voz masculina soou atrás das meninas e Susan virou-se, sorrindo para os dois rapazes que tinham acabado de entrar na sala.

O mais alto tinha os cabelos encaracolados, como os de Nice, e olhos esverdeados. O outro, que parecia ser mais novo, também tinha o cabelo encaracolado, mas diferente da mãe e do irmão, era loiro.

Susan abraçou o loiro, que foi quem primeiro se aproximou e voltou-se novamente para as amigas.

'- Milano, essas são minhas amigas. Lílian, Alice... – e enquanto falava ia apontando para cada uma delas – Selene e Emelina. Meninas, essas são meus primos, Milano e Valentim.

Os dois rapazes as cumprimentaram alegremente ao mesmo tempo em que Nice entrava na sala, acompanhada do pai, de Agatha e de um outro homem loiro, extremamente parecido com Milano.

'- Estamos todos aqui? – Nice perguntou – Excelente. Salvatore, essas são as amigas de Susan.

O marido de Nice, Salvatore Pagliari, aproximou-se delas, sorrindo.

'- Bem vindas a Roma. Acredito que estejam cansadas pela viagem, então descansem bastante hoje, pois amanhã vou levá-las para conhecer a cidade.

'- Tio Salvatore é guia turístico. – Susan observou para elas antes que surgisse alguma pergunta – Agora vamos nos sentar.

Logo estavam todos sentados junto à mesa, exceto por Nice que, como anfitriã, fazia questão de servir a todos. A italiana serviu o pai, o marido, a cunhada e Susan. A moreninha suspirou ao ver a quantidade de comida que a tia colocara para ela. O prato era quase uma montanha... Susan duvidava que, mesmo com todo o apetite que as amigas tinham demonstrado nos bilhetes que trocaram em Hogwarts, elas agüentassem o exagero da tia.

'- Eu ajudo você com as meninas, Nice. – Agatha disse, levantando-se ao ver as caretas das amigas da filha.

'- Não precisa, Agatha, eu...

'- Mas eu faço questão! – a mulher insistiu, sorrindo, e puxou para si o prato de Selene e Alice.

As duas garotas suspiraram aliviadas enquanto Lílian entregava seu prato para Nice, ainda com um enorme sorriso. Enquanto a cunhada caprichava no prato da ruivinha, Agatha serviu Emelina.

Finalmente, todos estavam devidamente servidos e a própria Nice se sentou para compartilhar a refeição.

'- Então, vocês são todas bruxinhas? – Milano perguntou, entre uma garfada e outra de sua macarronada à bolognesa.

'- Com toda a certeza. – Emelina respondeu, sorrindo.

'- O que vocês aprendem exatamente em uma escola de bruxaria? – foi a vez de Valentim perguntar – Transformam sapos em príncipes, pedras em ouro, esse tipo de coisa?

'- Mais ou menos. – Lílian levantou a cabeça de seu prato – Nós estudamos transfiguração, feitiços, poções...

'- Não é tão divertido quanto parece à primeira vista para quem não conhece o mundo mágico. – Alice continuou – Nós temos que aprender a mágica na teoria antes de ir para a prática.

'- Mas quando vamos para a prática... – Selene sorriu, sonhadoramente – Eu nunca pensei em transformar um sapo em príncipe. Como se faz isso?

'- Você se lembra do que estudamos sobre a pele dos sapos em poções, Selene? – Lílian perguntou – Sobre as substâncias alucinógenas...

'- Lembro sim. O que ela têm a ver com o príncipe.

'- Nos contos de fadas trouxas, as princesas tinham que beijar o sapo para desencantá-lo. – Susan respondeu – Na verdade, isso é inspirado nos rituais de algumas bruxas que beijavam os sapos para terem visões proféticas.

'- Não falem sobre isso na frente de Debora e Lorena. – Valentim observou divertido – Vai quebrar todas as ilusões infantis delas.

'- Quem é Debora e Lorena? – Selene perguntou.

'- São as princesinhas da família. – Milano respondeu – As filhas de tia Lívia e tia Catarina.

'- Susan, quantos tios você tem afinal? – Emelina perguntou, impedindo a amiga de entregar disfarçadamente para Cipião uma garfada de ravióli já que a atenção se desviara para ela.

'- Eu tive sete filhos. – Genaro respondeu no lugar da neta – Nice, Virgília, Lívia, Marco, Mário, Catarina e Raul. Desses, só Mário não se casou.

'- Ele é padre. – Nice continuou – Vocês vão conhecê-lo amanhã quando forem ao Vaticano.

'- Se fosse só os filhos de Dom Genaro, seria fácil decorar o nome de todo mundo. – Salvatore observou, enquanto abria uma garrafa de vinho – A questão é que além dos genros e netos, ainda tem os irmãos dele, os irmãos de Dona Lavina, os primos em terceiro e quarto grau...

'- É uma família bem grande. – Genaro concordou sorrindo – Mas é assim que são as famílias italianas. Mas não se preocupem, ninguém vai culpá-las caso esqueçam o nome de alguém.

Aos poucos, as garotas foram conseguindo terminar seus jantares, até mesmo Lílian, que parecia muito satisfeita com toda a comida que Nice colocara para ela. Já estava tarde, estavam todos cansados pela viagem, então Genaro e Agatha simplesmente mandaram as garotas subirem para dormir. O dia seguinte seria bem longo.

Salvatore levou o pequeno microfone à boca enquanto Agatha diria o microônibus de turismo com "teto solar" – como Milano dissera ao embarcar. Susan tentava desesperadamente segurar o cabelo com as mãos, já que eles estavam soltos, enquanto Selene resmungava a perda de seu chapéu novo.

'- De acordo com o mito, a cidade de Roma foi fundada pelos irmãos Rômulo e Remo, filhos do deus da guerra, Marte. – o homem sorriu ao ver que a atenção delas agora estava completamente concentrada nele - A cidade passou por vários períodos históricos, razão pela qual nossos bairros são uma mistura de construções da antiguidade, medievais, renascentistas e modernas.

Genaro, que estava ao seu lado, pediu o microfone.

'- Originalmente, nossa cidade foi construída entre sete montes místicos: Aventino, Capitolino, Esquilino, Caelino, Palataino, Quirinal e Vimina. Nós estamos agora no Palatino.

'- Palatino... Palatino... – Lílian murmurou para si mesma – Já ouvi esse nome antes...

'- Não teve uma revolta de duendes ou gigantes ou sei lá o quê aqui? – Emelina tentou ajudar.

'- Houve uma revolta de escravos aqui durante o Império Romano. – Susan respondeu – Mas isso é História Trouxa.

'- Eu acho que sonhei alguma coisa com isso ontem. – Lílian respondeu, tentando lembrar-se de seu sonho – Havia uma mulher com os olhos iguais aos meus.

'- Talvez você tenha "entrado em contato com seu mundo interior", como diz a professora de adivinhação. – Alice sorriu – Essa mulher pode ter morado aqui e você ser descendente dela.

'- Bem, eu não sei sobre "entrar em contato com seu mundo interior" – Salvatore sorriu - Mas o Palatino, de acordo com a lenda, é o lugar onde Rômulo fundou Roma no século XVIII a.C., ou seja, é o coração da antiga Roma, com o Fórum Romano e o Coliseu como representantes máximos da arquitetura imperial.

Susan foi a primeira a se levantar quando o carro parou junto ao Coliseu. Salvatore fez com que elas dessem uma volta ao redor do prédio, comentando sobre a arquitetura claramente inspirada na grega e depois as guiou para dentro do Coliseu.

O anfiteatro era enorme. Nas muitas vezes em que estivera ali, Susan sempre imaginava aquela platéia lotada, enquanto bigas corriam deixando seu rastro na areia; gladiadores atacavam-se mutuamente para deleite do povo e cristãos enfrentavam a morte nos dentes de alguma fera.

'- Dizem que se você fechar os olhos... – ela sussurrou para Lílian, que estava ao seu lado - ... ainda pode ouvir os gritos da multidão e do Imperador, dando vida ou morte àqueles que se enfrentavam aqui dentro.

A ruiva fechou os olhos, retendo neles a imagem grandiosa do maior símbolo do Império de Roma. Como bruxa, ela tinha muito mais afinidade com o mundo que os trouxas chamavam de "sobrenatural" e logo ouviu sussurros, que pouco depois se transformaram em gritos animados.

Ela reabriu os olhos. Susan ainda estava ao seu lado, sorrindo, mas no lugar dos turistas que visitavam o Coliseu com elas, havia milhares de pessoas sentadas, gritando, enquanto bigas corriam a toda velocidade ao redor delas.

'- Eu não disse? – Susan piscou o olho para ela.

'- Engraçadinha... – Lílian respondeu, desfazendo o feitiço da amiga – O Ministério podia...

'- O Coliseu tem uma aura mágica tão grande que eles seriam incapazes de afirmar com certeza que uma menor usou magia aqui.

As duas sorriram quando Salvatore as chamou para voltarem ao carro. Próximo ao Coliseu surgiu o Arco de Constantino, construído para celebrar a vitória do Imperador contra um dos muitos inimigos de Roma. Em seguida, visitaram o Fórum Romano, entre o Capitólio e o Palatino, que era o centro das atividades sociais, comerciais e administrativas da Roma Antiga.

Passaram depois à praça Veneza, onde visitaram a famosa igreja de São Marcos. Não muito longe, estava o Panteão, templo pagão dedicado a todos os deuses, que guardava o túmulo do pintor Rafael.

Atravessaram quase toda a cidade até o monte Quirinal, o mais alto dos sete, onde chegarem a mais famosa das fontes romanas.

'- A Fontana di Trevi foi desenhada por Nicola Salvi, e simboliza as deusas da Salubridade e da Abundância, juntamente à figura de Netuno. – Salvatore observou enquanto elas se aproximavam da famosa fonte.

'- Joguem uma moeda e façam um desejo. – Milano, que as acompanhava junto com o pai, sorriu.

'- Que Lílian consiga se livrar de seu vício por livros e não nos atormente com estudos. – Emelina pediu, jogando um nuque na fonte.

'- Que eu me veja livre de Emelina e do Potter para o resto da minha vida. – Lílian respondeu, repetindo o gesto da amiga.

'- Ela não podia esquecer do Potter... – Selene riu, meneando a cabeça.

'- Quem é Potter? – Genaro perguntou para a neta ao ver o sorriso de Lílian se transformar em uma carranca.

'- A pedra no sapato dela. Um colega nosso que vive chamando a ruivinha para sair... – Alice respondeu, rindo também.

'- Bem, vamos agora à basílica de São Pedro. Visitar Roma e não passar pela Capela Sistina é um crime. – Salvatore os chamou novamente para o carro.

'- E para ver tio Mário também. – Susan observou com um tênue sorriso.

Agatha estacionou antes da Praça de São Pedro.

'- Vamos a pé daqui. Há muita coisa para se ver. – ela sorriu, deixando o carro.

Salvatore contou a elas como a Basílica fora construída à base da venda de Indulgências, o que acabou por resultar no surgimento do protestantismo, falou sobre o temperamento de Michelangelo, o principal artista na pintura da Capela Sistina e sobre a vida dissoluta de alguns papas que haviam passado pelo trono de Pedro.

Elas se encantaram com a Pietá, com a Basílica e com a capela particular do papa. Assistiram uma missa celebrada em honra à canonização de um santo que nunca nenhum deles tinha ouvido falar. E, ao fim de tudo, esperaram na entrada da Basílica até um dos padres que celebrara a missa aproximou-se.

'- Então essas são as pequenas feiticeiras. – o padre sorriu condescente ao parar ao lado de Genaro – O que o cardeal não diria se soubesse que tenho uma sobrinha bruxa?

'- Olá, Mário. – Genaro cumprimentou o filho – E então, não vai preparar a fogueira?

Mário Matteotti riu. Lílian observou-o com cuidado. Ele lembrava muito o pai, com a diferença que seus cabelos negros ainda não tinham perdido a cor. Susan aproximou-se para abraçar o tio.

'- E como vai a senhorita?

'- Muito bem. Embora tia Nice possa achar que estou passando fome ou alguma coisa do tipo.

Milano e Salvatore riram.

'- Mamãe é mesmo exagerada...

'- Exagerada é pouco para Nice. – Mário observou sorrindo.

Selene olhou-o curiosa.

'- Eu pensei que padres não gostavam muito de bruxos.

'- Eles não gostam. – Agatha respondeu, cruzando os braços e sorrindo de leve – Mas nós não correspondemos exatamente à visão que eles têm de bruxos. Mário quase me queima viva quando me casei com Marco. Eu tive algum trabalho para convencê-lo que não passava minhas noites destripando morcegos e gatos negros e adorando satã.

'- Bem... Você não pode pedir que um trouxa entenda logo de cara que seres mágicos não são necessariamente demônios, minha cara cunhada. – Mário sorriu – Não pode negar que seja estranho descobrirmos que existem bruxas "boas" e "más" como nos contos de fada infantis.

Agatha sorriu.

'- Eu entendo. Mesmo que não tenha boas lembranças da sua tentativa de me exorcizar.

Mário pareceu levemente sem graça com essa última parte enquanto Genaro e Salvatore riam disfarçadamente.

'- Isso são águas passadas. Mas venham... Quero lhes dar algumas lembranças de sua passagem por nossa Basílica.

O dia fora realmente cansativo. Depois do padre Mário dar a cada uma delas uma miniatura da Pietá, eles almoçaram em um restaurante próximo a Basílica e passaram a tarde visitando museus. Quando começou a anoitecer, Agatha decidiu levá-los para uma caminhada na praia antes de finalmente voltarem.

Já era noite quando voltaram para casa. Nice já os esperava, dessa vez com um enorme prato de filé à parmegiana. Jantaram e em seguida elas se dirigiram para seu quarto, onde logo caíram no sono.

Agora só lhes restava dormir. Porque no dia seguinte teriam que acordar cedo para pegarem mais o navio que as levaria para seu verdadeiro destino de férias.

Sicília.

* * *

**Tradução do trecho do hino italiano:**

Cerremos fileiras.  
Estejamos prontos para morrer.  
Estejamos prontos para morrer.  
A Itália chamou-nos.  
Há séculos que somos  
Espezinhados, desprezados,  
Porque não somos um Povo  
Porque nos dividimos  
Reunamo-nos sob uma única  
Bandeira: uma esperança  
De nos reunirmos.  
Soou a hora.

**Sem tempo, sem tempo, sem tempo. Passei correndo só para postar. Beijos!**

**Silver.**


	3. Belle Canzoni

**Capítulo 03: Belle canzoni**

* * *

'- Susan?

A morena abriu os olhos preguiçosamente, virando-se em sua poltrona até o rosto de Lílian entrar em foco.

'- O que é? - ela perguntou com a voz sonolenta.

'- Olhe pela janela. - Lílian respondeu - Chegamos.

Susan virou-se para a janelinha do avião bimotor, que fazia suas últimas manobras na posta do aeroporto siciliano. Ela sorriu, os últimos vestígios de sono desaparecendo. Finalmente estava em casa.

A morena se levantou tão logo percebeu que o avião cessara de se movimentar. As outras garotas estavam dormindo ainda, visto que tinham embarcado muito cedo - Genaro e Agatha praticamente as tinham carregado da casa de Nice para o aeroporto. Milano e Valentim, que tinham viajado com elas, começavam a tirar as bagagens, enquanto Lílian observava divertida a moreninha.

Susan parou ao lado de Emelina, batendo no ombro da loira de leve, alternando seu olhar nas outras duas amigas que também dormiam.

'- Meninas, chegamos...

Pouco depois elas deixavam o avião, com Selene ainda reclamando.

'- Meu travesseirinho querido... Meu querido travesseiro...

'- Sel, você pode... – Emelina, mal humorada por estar acordada, resmungou pela terceira vez.

'- Meu colchão também é legal... Ele é fofinho... É quentinho... E acolhedor...

'- Alguém pode, por favor, fazer essa doida calar a boca? – Emelina perguntou, coçando os olhos vermelhos.

Lílian e Susan se entreolharam, sorrindo, enquanto Alice praticamente se arrastava, sem prestar atenção em nada. Agatha, Genaro e os rapazes ainda estavam cuidando das bagagens.

'- Também gosto do meu lençol... Ele é legal...

Emelina bufou e as outras não seguraram mais as risadas. Foi quando um homem parou diante delas, sorrindo. Ele piscou os olhos negros para Susan, que imediatamente se jogou nos braços dele.

'- Papa!

Marco Matteotti abraçou a filha com força, sorrindo.

'- Eu estava quase a ponto de ir atrás de você na Inglaterra. – ele murmurou, soltando-a – Como você está?

'- Muito bem. – Susan sorriu de volta, virando-se para as meninas, que agora pareciam bem despertas – E essas são minhas amigas: Lílian, Alice, Selene e Emelina.

Marco assentiu com a cabeça, estendendo a mão para as quatro.

'- Sejam bem vindas à nossa Sicília. – ele voltou-se novamente para a filha – Onde está sua mãe?

'- Bem atrás de você, _caríssimo_. – Agatha respondeu.

Marco imediatamente se virou para a esposa, roubando um beijo dela antes de abraçar o pai e os sobrinhos.

'- Muito bem, agora que estão todos aqui... Vamos para o carro. Dona Lavina está esperando com o almoço.

Selene franziu a testa, virando-se para Susan.

'- Sua avó é como Tia Nice?

A morena sorriu, meneando a cabeça.

'- Não se preocupe, ela pode insistir para você comer, mas vai deixar vocês à vontade.

'- Então vocês já conheceram minha irmã maníaca... – Marco riu, virando-se para os sobrinhos – Nice não disse nada sobre quando virá?

'- Ela não deu certeza, estamos na alta temporada e papai está com um monte de excursões programadas. – Valentim respondeu – Mas ela jurou que pelo menos a última semana de férias ela passa conosco.

'- Raul e Catarina chegaram ontem. – Marco observou para o pai, que caminhava um pouco mais à frente – Sabe quando Virgília e Lívia chegam?

'- Elas estão dependendo dos maridos. – Genaro respondeu, entrando no carro – Mas acredito que até semana que vem, elas estejam aqui. Mário está tentando conseguir uma licença também.

'- Onde vai caber tanta gente? – Alice perguntou, curiosa.

'- Nossa família tem uma quinta. – Milano respondeu, acomodando-se em seu lugar – É uma espécie de vila. Cada um dos tios tem uma casa na quinta. E nossos avôs moram na casa principal, no centro da vila. A gente sempre se reúne lá para as refeições.

'- Interessante isso. – foi a vez de Emelina se manifestar – Tem uma casa também para os hóspedes?

'- A gente vai ficar na casa do vovô. – Susan respondeu – É a maior casa da quinta, e fica mais perto do estúdio.

Milano olhou interessadamente para a prima.

'- Vocês vão tocar?

Susan meneou a cabeça de leve.

Elas não sabem tocar. Mas eu prometi que ia ensinar alguma coisa.

Lílian cruzou os braços, sorrindo.

'- Quem disse que eu não sei tocar?

'- Você nunca disse. – Susan respondeu, virando-se para ela – Que instrumento você...

Minha mãe me ensinou piano antes de entrar em Hogwarts. Eu estou meio enferrujada, mas não acho que tenha esquecido de tudo.

Piano é a minha especialidade. – Valentim observou, encarando Lílian – Susan contou a vocês que todos na nossa família têm inclinação para a música?

'- Eu sou saxofonista. – Genaro entrou na conversa dos jovens – Minha esposa foi cantora por muitos anos. Nós nos conhecemos numa apresentação dela, no anfiteatro de Palermo, nossa capital.

Agatha e Marco se encararam nesse momento sorrindo. Susan, percebendo o olhar dos pais, também abriu um sorriso e virou-se para as amigas.

'- Meus pais também se conheceram dessa forma. Quando mamãe se formou em Hogwarts, ela decidiu se especializar em canto. E veio para a Itália, estudar ópera.

'- Dona Lavina era uma das grandes cantoras líricas da cidade e eu estava disposta a ter aulas com ela de qualquer maneira. – Agatha continuou – Tanto insisti que ela me aceitou como discípula e depois de mais de um ano de estudos, como teste, ela arranjou um jeito de me colocar como a personagem-título de Carmem.

'- A cigana? – Lílian perguntou.

'- Lily, como é que você consegue guardar tanta informação? – Alice perguntou, olhando espantada para a amiga.

'- Eu li o libreto dessa ópera. – Lílian respondeu, corando de leve – Tinha na biblioteca da minha escola trouxa.

'- Minha mãe quis que toda a família fosse assistir o triunfo de sua aluna. – Marco continuou depois que as risadas cessaram – Eu não queria ir, na véspera da apresentação eu tinha passado numa noitada com meus amigos. Só o que eu desejava naquele dia era dormir. E isso seria impossível numa ópera.

'- Mas a vontade de Lavina é inflexível. – Genaro continuou – Ela obrigou Marco a ir à apresentação. E quando as cortinas se abriram para nossa jovem Agatha...

'- Basta dizer que fiquei muito bem desperto quando ela apareceu. – Marco riu – Eu não pude conhecê-la naquela noite porque quando afinal cheguei ao camarim dela, Agatha já estava cercada de pessoas com vestes estranhas.

'- Antigos colegas de escola. – Agatha riu – E meus dois irmãos, Christopher e Emily. Christopher tinha se casado há algum tempo com uma de minhas antigas colegas e eu não pude ir ao casamento, de modo que só fui dar os parabéns a ele e Mira naquela noite. Eles me "raptaram" para comemorar e eu não consegui nem mesmo falar com minha professora.

'- No dia seguinte, eu me ofereci à mamãe para levá-la ao teatro. E, desse dia em diante, assisti todos os ensaios de Agatha.

Agatha riu ao se lembrar disso.

'- E, mesmo tendo ele todos os dias na platéia, só fui ter curiosidade de perguntar quem ele era quase dois meses depois dele começar a aparecer. E isso porque ele me entregou um buquê de rosas brancas e depois sumiu sem falar nada!

'- Minha mãe não tinha contado essa parte da história. – Milano observou, passando um braço sobre os ombros da prima.

'- O que tia Nice tem a ver? – Susan perguntou, tirando o braço dele de cima dela.

Genaro sorriu.

'- Nice era a confidente de Marco. E estava sempre exasperada com o fato de o irmão ser tão devagar e a futura cunhada, tão cega... Foi dela a idéia do buquê. Mas Marco não conseguiu falar nada depois de entregar as flores e praticamente saiu correndo.

'- Foi quando minha mãe percebeu que eu não a levava ao teatro por amor filial. – Marco coçou a cabeça, enquanto o carro fazia uma curva, afastando-se da cidade e entrando por veredas cheias de árvores – De início, ela fez um escândalo. Mas depois decidiu me ajudar – ao modo sutil dela, é óbvio. Ela deixou o endereço de Agatha dentro do meu caderno de partituras.

'- E, uma bela noite, quando eu estava pronta para dormir... Alguém começa a fazer uma serenata sob a minha sacada. – Agatha olhou carinhosamente para o marido – Eu me senti a própria Julieta.

'- Na verdade, eu toquei a abertura de Romeu e Julieta. Tchaikóvski deve ter se revirado na tumba – eu não sabia se prestava atenção no violino ou nela.

'- Eu não me lembro de você ter errado. – Agatha franziu a testa.

'- Isso é porque o amor nos torna, além de cegos, surdos. – Genaro respondeu, sorrindo.

Marco corou levemente, enquanto os sobrinhos trocavam olhares divertidos. Selene virou-se para eles.

'- Então, todo mundo na família sabe tocar?

Valentim assentiu.

'- Como eu disse, o piano é minha especialidade. Tio Marco é um violinista de primeira. Tia Agatha e vovó têm vozes de anjo. Vovô é saxofonista profissional. Milano e Susan são especialistas em cordas.

'- Violão, guitarra, baixo, cavaquinho, alaúde... – Milano contou nos dedos – Minha mãe é harpista na Orquestra de Roma. E Magno também é violinista. Embora prefira uma bateria.

'- Tia Virgília tem um violoncelo. Tia Catarina toca flauta. – Susan continuou – Tio Mário também é pianista. Tia Lívia é especializada em metais, e é uma excelente saxofonista. E tio Raul é regente de uma orquestra na França. Todos os meus primos também têm inclinação a aprender algum instrumento.

'- Eu só tenho uma palavra a dizer... – Selene observou, com os olhos brilhantes – Caramba!

Depois disso, o carro voltou a ficar em silêncio. Logo as garotas, assim como Milano e Valentim, caíam em uma gostosa modorra, provocada pelo balanço do carro. Apenas Lílian, que sempre fora acostumada a acordar cedo, tinha os olhos pregados na paisagem que desfilava a sua frente.

Genaro acompanhou o olhar dela por alguns instantes. As orbes esmeraldinas estavam sobre a imponente montanha que se erguia não muito longe deles.

'- É o Etna. – ele murmurou, inclinando-se para ela.

Lílian piscou os olhos, um tanto surpresa, como se tivesse saído de um transe, e sorriu.

'- O vulcão de Júlio Verne?

Foi a vez de Genaro se surpreender.

'- Você realmente gosta de livros, não? Sim, é o Etna pelo qual o professor Lidenbrok sai em "Viagem ao centro da terra".

'- O senhor também gosta de livros ou não teria me entendido. – ela observou.

O olhar de Genaro tornou-se sonhador.

'- Você acertou, pequena. Os livros são minha terceira grande paixão. Primeiro está Lavina, depois, a música e, por fim, a literatura. Você gosta então de Julio Verne?

'- Eu gosto de quase todos. Sou apaixonada pelos livros de Verne, mas também adoro Shakespeare. E também Oscar Wilde, Moliére, Ovídio, Dumas...

'- Você mistura o clássico e o contemporâneo nos seus gostos.

Ela assentiu e voltou a observar o Etna. Genaro se recostou em seu assento, enquanto Agatha e Marco conversavam baixinho na parte da frente do carro.

'- Aquelas ruínas que vimos na estrada entre Nápoles e Roma têm a mesma função dos vulcões... – Lílian voltou-se novamente para ele – Passagens para o Inferno.

'- O Lago Averno também tinha essa fama até o Imperador Augusto mandar aterrá-lo. Você sabe se esses lugares têm alguma coisa a ver com bruxos como vocês?

Lílian ficou pensativa por alguns instantes.

'- É provável. Eu nunca estudei muito sobre a Inquisição, afinal, tenho uma irmã que adoraria me queimar viva e esse assunto me deixa um tanto deprimida. Por isso, nunca pensei se existia alguma ligação entre essas bocas do Inferno e a magia. Tudo bem que somos bruxos, mas não somos imortais... Não consigo imaginar que espécie de louco se meteria na cratera de um vulcão ativo.

O carro começou a diminuir a velocidade até passar por uma cerca coberta de flores. Lílian admirou as casas de madeira envernizada tijolos aparentes que apareciam a intervalos regulares até o carro parar diante de um casarão que parecia ter pelo menos o dobro da idade das outras construções.

'- E cá estamos nós. Finalmente em casa. – Genaro observou, sorrindo – Meninos, acordem.

Lílian observou a cena de todos se espreguiçando pela segunda vez desde que o avião pousara na Sicília. Meneando a cabeça, ela foi a primeira a colocar os pés para fora do carro.

O ar era fresco, e mais puro do que ela jamais respirara em Londres. As árvores se balançavam ao sabor do vento e havia um aroma gostoso de torta junto a toda paz que o lugar transmitia.

'- Parece que minha avó fez torta de cerejas... – Susan logo estava em pé, ao lado dela – Estou morrendo de fome.

Nesse momento apareceu no enorme alpendre do casarão uma senhora de cabelos muito brancos e olhos castanhos, cheios de doçura. D. Lavina desceu as escadas o mais rápido que seus setenta e seis anos permitiam.

Genaro foi o primeiro a se aproximar da esposa, beijando-a de leve e dando espaço para que ela abraçasse os netos.

'- Que Deus ao abençoe! Susan, minha menina, deixe eu vê-la!

A morena abraçou a avó com carinho.

'- A senhora está bem? Eu estava com saudades.

Lavina sorriu.

'- Eu estou ótima. E você também parece muito bem. – ela virou-se para as outras garotas, que se amontoavam juntos às bagagens, sentindo-se levemente desconcertadas por estarem atrapalhando o reencontro familiar - E essas são as nossas hóspedes. Sejam bem-vindas, meninas. Vamos entrar, o almoço vai sair em um instante.

Milano e Valentim se encarregaram das malas e logo estavam todos na fresca sala de jantar dos Matteotti. Lá eles encontraram mais duas mulheres. As duas tinham os mesmos traços da matriarca da família.

'- E essas são minhas tias, Catarina e Angela.

Emelina olhou para Susan, curiosa.

'- Seu avô não falou nada sobre ter uma filha chamada Angela.

Angela piscou os olhos negros, jogando a trança dourada para trás.

'- Eu sou esposa de Raul. Mas as pessoas geralmente me confundem com tia Lavina. – Angela sorriu – Afinal, ela é minha tia. Eu me casei com um primo.

Emelina assentiu e após Lavina instalá-las nos quartos que já havia separado para suas hóspedes, a família voltou a se reunir na sala. E havia mais um punhado de rostos novos esperando por elas.

'- Susan... Você sabe o nome de todos os seus parentes? – Alice cochichou, enquanto três crianças corriam para elas.

Susan apenas sorriu em resposta e se abaixou até ficar no mesmo nível dos primos. A única menina do grupo logo se jogou nos braços da bruxinha, os cabelos negros presos em uma delicada trança. Os dois meninos apenas observaram em silêncio, embora tivessem sorrisos muito suspeitos nos rostos.

'- Olá, Lorena! Como está indo?

'- Su! Você vai fazer muitas mágicas pra gente hoje, não é?

'- Que tal transformar a Lori em sapo? – um menino mais velho que Lorena perguntou, e pelo perfil Lílian suspeitou que era irmão de Lorena.

'- Sinto muito, Lorena... Mas eu não posso fazer mágicas fora da escola.

'- E suas amigas? – o outro menino, que tinha os mesmos cabelos dourados de Angela olhou para as meninas inquisidoramente.

Selene meneou a cabeça.

'- Se fizermos magia fora da escola, seremos chamadas pelo Ministério. E como não estamos em nosso país... Poderiam até nos deportar!

Susan voltou a se levantar, sorrindo para os outros adultos na sala.

'- Vejamos... Meninas, esses são meus primos, Lorena e seu irmão Francesco e o filho de tia Angela, Augusto. Aquele ali é meu tio Raul e tio Andrea.

Os dois homens cumprimentaram com a cabeça e Lavina reapareceu da cozinha, segurando um enorme prato de panquecas.

'- O almoço está na mesa!

Susan observou as amigas se sentarem e seu olhar se perdeu por uma porta lateral. Emelina também olhava para lá.

'- A praia é bem pertinho!

'- Depois a gente pode nadar um pouco. – Susan observou, sorrindo – Mas agora... Vamos às panquecas.

'- Às panquecas! – Milano e Valentim ergueram seus garfos como se fossem espadas, arrancando risos de todos.

'- Eu pensei que vocês iam se comportar para elas não pensarem que vocês são loucos. – Susan disse para eles.

Milano deu de ombros enquanto Valentim ria.

'- Vocês são bruxas... Porque não podemos ser loucos?

O almoço transcorreu alegremente. Eram quase duas horas da tarde quando elas se viram afinal desocupadas, já que cada um dos Matteotti agora estava em suas próprias casas na quinta.

Estavam as cinco na sala de estar da casa principal, jogadas nos sofás. Dona Lavina subira para descansar em seu quarto e Dom Genaro estava agora no estúdio – uma casinha de tijolos aparentes a poucos passos do casarão.

'- Vocês querem dormir? Os quartos estão prontos, se estiverem, cansadas... – Susan observou, estendendo as pernas para o colo de Lílian, a única que não estava esparramada no sofá.

'- Porque não vamos assistir o nonno? – Selene perguntou, espreguiçando-se.

'- Até que não é má idéia... – Emelina se levantou – E então?

As outras concordaram e logo estavam no estúdio. Antes mesmo de entrarem, elas já podiam ouvir os acordes harmoniosos do sax. Lílian piscou os olhos confusa, virando-se para Susan.

'- Eu conheço essa música. Mas eu imaginava que seu avô gostasse de clássicos.

'- Do que vocês estão falando? – Alice perguntou quando Susan deu um risinho abafado.

'- Meu avô aprendeu a gostar de Queen com minha mãe. Apesar dela ser cantora lírica, ama de paixão as músicas de Freddie Mercury.

'- Você conhece essa música, Lily? – Selene perguntou, enquanto empurrava delicadamente a porta para permitir a passagem deles.

A ruiva pigarreou antes de começar com uma voz doce a cantar.

_'- Each morning I get up I die a little  
__Can barely stand on my feet  
__Take a look in the mirror and cry  
__Lord, what are you doing to me?_

Susan continuou, a voz ligeiramente mais pesada que a da amiga.

_'- I have to spend all my years in believing you  
__But I just can't get no relief Lord  
__Somebody… Oh, somebody…  
__Can anybody find me somebody to love…?_

Outra voz, ainda mais suave que a das duas garotas, soou logo atrás delas.

_'- I work hard every day of my life  
__I work till I ache my bones  
__At the end of the day  
__I take home my hard earned pay all on my own  
__I get down on my knees  
__And I start to pray – praise the Lord!  
__'Til the tear run down from my eyes  
__Lord, somebody… Oh, somebody…  
__Can anybody find me somebody to love?_

Agatha as encarou com cuidado, enquanto Genaro apoiava o sax e as recebia no estúdio. As garotas observaram os vários instrumentos que estavam guardados no estúdio. Os olhos de Susan brilharam ao olhar para o piano.

'- Lily, você disse que sua mãe te ensinou piano... Então, não se importa em tocar para nós, não?

A ruiva sorriu.

'- Está tentando me testar, Su?

Susan cruzou os braços.

'- Talvez... E então?

Lílian permaneceu pensativa por alguns instantes enquanto Genaro retirava a capa que guardava o piano de causa.

'- Fique à vontade, minha jovem. – ele sorriu, oferecendo o banquinho.

'- Bem... Aceito o desafio. – Lílian respondeu, sentando-se no lugar indicado pelo avô de Susan – O que quer que eu toque? Chopin?

Emelina meneou a cabeça, sorrindo com a perspectiva de um pouco de diversão.

'- Alguma música trouxa no estilo do que o nonno estava tocando.

Enquanto Lílian corria os dedos pelas teclas do piano, como se tentasse se lembrar o lugar das notas, Selene avançou para a bateria, parecendo encantada com ela.

'- Você gostaria de aprender a tocar nela? – Agatha perguntou, sorrindo.

Os olhos acinzentados de Selene brilharam de expectativa.

'- Claro!

'- Sente-se no banquinho.

Selene obedeceu. Agatha foi para trás da garota, fazendo-a segurar as baquetas e posicionando os braços dela. Selene observou os movimentos que a mãe de Susan lhe ensinava, deliciada com o som que arrancava dos pratos e tambores.

Alice e Emelina observaram Susan tirar uma guitarra do suporte e prendê-la ao redor do pescoço. Em seguida, do bolso da calça, ela tirou uma paleta branca e, enquanto afinava o instrumento, Genaro ligava tudo ao equipamento de som.

Finalmente um sorriso apareceu nos lábios de Lílian.

'- Vocês estão prontas?

Genaro também prendeu o sax novamente junto ao corpo e assentiu com a cabeça. Susan sorriu enquanto Agatha segurava firmemente as mãos de Selene. Lílian correu os dedos sobre o teclado.

_'- We are family  
__I got all my sisters with me  
__We are family  
__Get up everybody and sing!_

Susan sorriu, puxando um microfone para si. Genaro indicou para Alice e Emelina alguns pandeiros e um tambor.

'- Apenas sigam o ritmo da música. – ele recomendou, voltando a colocar o sax nos lábios.

_'- Every one can see we're together  
__As we walk on by  
__And we fly just like birds of a feather  
__I won't tell no lie  
__All of the people around us they say…_

Emelina e Alice começaram a cantar com Susan e Lílian enquanto Selene tentava dominar a bateria, já começando a pegar o jeito.

_- Can they be that close  
__Just let me state for the Record  
__We're giving love in a family dose  
__We are family  
__I got all my sisters with me  
__We are family  
__Get up everybody and sing!_

Agatha soltou Selene e puxou um microfone para ela também. Susan sorriu para mãe, que balançava o corpo de acordo com a música.

_- Living life is fun and we've just begun  
__To get our share of the world's delights  
__High hopes we have for the future  
__And our goal's in sight  
__No we don't get depressed  
__Here's what we call our golden rule  
__Have faith in you and the things you do  
__You won't go wrong, oh no  
__This is our family Jewel, yeah!  
__We are family  
__I got all my sisters with me  
__We are family  
__Get up everybody and sing!_

Aos poucos, Lílian foi suavizando a melodia. Ao final da canção, as amigas se encararam com sorrisos idênticos.

'- Vocês levam muito jeito para isso. – Agatha observou.

Gostariam de aprender música, meninas? – Genaro perguntou, guardando novamente seu sax.

'- Pode ter certeza que sim! – Selene respondeu por todas, jogando as baquetas para o alto em comemoração.

Aquelas férias certamente seriam inesquecíveis...

* * *

**Vejamos... Comecemos com os créditos... Somebody to love é do Queen e We are family é das Sister Sledge. Essa segunda música sempre me pareceu perfeita para juntar as meninas e é o tema de Castelos de Areia.**

**Em segundo lugar, eu quero dedicar esse capítulo a uma pessoa muito especial, que hoje está completando "vinte primaveras". Palmas para Juliana Montez!**

**Que você seja muito feliz, minha cara amiga. Tenha certeza que eu te adoro de monte!**

**Agradecimentos a Mari-Buffy, Moony Ju, Nessinha Black, Adriana Black, Babi Evans, Mimi Granger, Lira McKinnon, Paty Felton, Carol Black, Sarita, Juliana, Jéssy, Deby, Dynha Black, Belle e Babbi Potter, Juliana Montez, Lily Dragon, Pandora, Thatinha Potter, Nick Malfoy, Thaisinha e todo mundo que continua me agüentando (como vocês conseguem?)**

**Quanto aos primos da Su, vocês ainda não viram nada... Para quem se apaixonou por eles, espere até os próximos capítulos... Milano, Valentim, Magno, Júlio, César e Gabriel vão ter particpações bem especiais. Huahuahuahuahua...**

**Beijos e até a próxima!**

**Silverghost.**


	4. Noites das Arábias

**Capítulo 04: Noites das Arábias**

* * *

O sol penetrou sorrateiramente pela cortina entreaberta. Lentamente, ela se mexeu sob os lençóis, colocando primeiro a perna direita sobre o chão, em seguida, a perna esquerda e, por fim, içando todo o corpo para cima, de modo a permanecer sentada na beirada da cama.

Lílian abriu os olhos devagar, espreguiçando-se de modo a sentir cada um de seus músculos se retesarem, soltando um suspiro ao se deparar com o belo dia que se anunciava lá fora.

Após um bocejo, ela se levantou, abrindo a cortina e a janela, deixando a brisa marítima da Sicília preencher o quarto. A ruiva sorriu. Sem dúvida alguma, um belo dia.

Meia hora depois ela deixou o quarto, terminando de colocar uma blusa sobre o biquíni azul. O primeiro andar do casarão estava silencioso, mas no térreo a cantoria de Dona Lavina denunciava que Lílian não fora a única a se levantar cedo.

'- Bom dia minha jovem. – a voz sonora de Genaro soou atrás dela.

Lílian virou-se rapidamente, sorrindo para o avô da amiga.

'- Bom dia, nonno.

'- E então, como foi ontem no anfiteatro?

Ela suspirou, embora tivesse uma sombra de sorriso nos lábios. Desde que tinham chegado, há três semanas, o pai de Susan fazia questão de levá-las todas as noites ao anfiteatro, a fim de assistir à luta livre. Podia entender afinal porque Susan tinha uma esquerda tão boa, fato que provara várias vezes enfrentando sonserinos idiotas que cruzavam seu caminho com alguma gracinha.

'- Emelina se empolgou um pouco ontem... Ela agora quer aprender a lutar também.

Genaro sorriu.

'- Sua amiga é um tanto irrequieta, não? Desde que chegou, ela já passou pela música, pela tarantela, pela cozinha, enfim, quis aprender de tudo um pouco.

'- Mas só se interessou realmente pela música. Ela é assim mesmo. Como não tem certeza do que quer, sempre quer experimentar tudo para se decidir. Mas ela costuma se dedicar muito a tudo o que a interessa. Não é à toa que conseguiu resultados tão notáveis no estúdio. Emelina é o tipo de pessoa que sabe de tudo um pouco, uma especialista sem especialização.

'- Você soube descrever sua amiga muito bem.

Lílian sorriu e Genaro empurrou uma porta entreaberta.

'- Creio que ainda não tive tempo de apresentá-la a minha biblioteca. Sempre que estou com tempo livre, vocês saíram; sempre que vocês estão em casa, eu estou ocupado.

'- Susan já fez as honras da casa. – Lílian respondeu, seguindo Genaro – Tem uma biblioteca respeitável, nonno. Eu encontrei várias obras raras aqui.

Ela parou diante de um livro antigo, de capa azul, com belas letras prateadas. Antes, entretanto, que pudesse tocá-lo, o velho senhor se interpôs.

'- O _Decamerão_ não é uma leitura adequada para sua idade, mocinha. Deixe Bocaccio para quando estiver mais velha.

Lílian assentiu, corando levemente.

'- E que tal _Os três mosqueteiros_? – ela perguntou, desviando sua atenção para outro livro grosso, com letras douradas.

'- Ah, esse é, sem dúvida, uma excelente leitura para sua idade. Mas você ainda não o tinha lido? Se bem me lembro, Dumas estava na sua lista de autores favoritos.

A ruiva deu de ombros, sorrindo.

'- Dumas é o tipo de escritor que sempre gostamos de reler várias e várias vezes.

Genaro riu e entregou o volume para ela. Antes, porém, que ela pudesse abri-lo, soaram batidas na porta e pouco depois a cabeça de Susan surgiu.

'- Oh, _ruivinha_, você não vem tomar café? Estamos esperando só você para ir à praia.

Lílian corou novamente ao ouvir um dos nomes pelo qual o detestável e nefasto Tiago Potter a chamava desde que decidira elegê-la como seu mais novo desafio.

'- Você é desprezível. – Lílian resmungou.

'- Sabia que isso soou como o Patolino dos desenhos animados? A diferença é que eu não imitei o Pernalonga para você me responder assim. Mas sempre há tempo. O que há, velhinho? – Susan fez graça, observando o rosado claro que tingira as maçãs do rosto de sua amiga tornar-se vermelho sangue.

Lílian suspirou, tentando recobrar a calma. Não adiantava explodir com Susan, ela simplesmente arranjaria uma maneira de fazer graça com sua irritação. Assim, ela se despediu de Genaro com um aceno de cabeça, notando vagamente o sorriso divertido que ele tinha nos lábios.

Susan deu passagem para que ela passasse pela porta e logo estavam as duas na cozinha, juntamente com as outras garotas e D. Lavina. Lílian imediatamente se esqueceu de sua irritação ao sentir o cheio gostoso que vinha do forno.

'- Nonna, a senhora não pode mesmo me ensinar alguns dos seus molhos? – ela pediu, com os olhos brilhando, enquanto enchia o prato de biscoitos.

'- Sinto muito, mocinha... – a velha senhora sorriu – Mas isso aqui são segredos de família. Mais importante que os segredos da Cosa Nostra.

'- O que é Cosa Nostra? – Selene perguntou, levantando a cabeça do seu prato de cereais.

'- A máfia siciliana. A Itália é conhecida pelas famílias mafiosas que controlam muitas das nossas cidades. – Susan respondeu, enchendo seu copo de suco de laranja.

'- Sua família é mafiosa, Su? – Selene perguntou, inocentemente.

As outras garotas viraram-se abismadas para a amiga. Selene sempre conseguia surpreendê-las quando queria ser inconveniente. Mas Susan, mais do que acostumada com a amiga, apenas riu, no que foi seguida por Lavina.

'- Não, minha filha, os Matteotti nunca tiveram mafiosos em seu meio. Embora meu marido às vezes tenha que encarar os senhores da Cosa Nostra, e alguns sejam seus amigos de infância, nunca se envolveu com esses negócios escusos; ele vive apenas para a música e para a família.

'- Dom Genaro tem amigos de infância mafiosos? – Lílian perguntou, sem conseguir conter a curiosidade.

'- É impossível por aqui não se ter alguma relação com a Cosa Nostra, Lily. – Susan respondeu – Eles são mais poderosos que o Estado. Quem quer viver em paz na Sicília, tem que estar em paz com eles.

'- Agora chega, isso não são coisas com as quais crianças devem se preocupar. – D. Lavina sorriu – Está um lindo dia lá fora. Vocês deveriam estar no mar a essa hora.

As meninas assentiram alegremente e quando finalmente Lílian terminou de engolir seu suco, elas se puseram a caminho.

A praia não era muito longe do casarão. Havia uma trilha de pedras através do bem cuidado jardim, que terminava nas areias claras de uma praia particular da família. Pouco depois estavam todas dentro d'água, aproveitando a última semana delas na Sicília.

'- É realmente uma pena que tenhamos que voltar para providenciar nosso material. Não existe nenhuma escola de magia aqui na Itália, Su? – Emelina perguntou, espreguiçando-se ao sol, quando afinal deixaram o mar.

'- Como Hogwarts, não. – ela respondeu – Há pequenos internatos para bruxos, mas na Europa, grandes escolas só a Beauxbatons, Durmstrang e, logicamente, Hogwarts. Nesse aspecto, a América está muito mais bem servida que nós. Lá existem grandes Institutos de Magia nos maiores centros do continente.

'- Beauxbatons é mais perto daqui pra você. – Lílian observou – Porque foi para Hogwarts?

Susan sorriu em resposta.

'- Minha mãe estudou em Hogwarts. Na Corvinal. E fez um estágio na Beauxbatonsantes de vir para a Itália. De acordo com ela, os franceses são muito elitistas... "_Insuportavelmente aristocráticos"_, para ser exata. Desde pequena ela me fascinava com histórias de seus tempos em Hogwarts. Quando chegaram as cartas - porque eu as recebi das duas escolas – não houve dúvida sobre qual eu iria preferir. Minha mãe teve que gastar muita saliva para convencer a família de que seria bom para mim estudar na Inglaterra...

'- Quer dizer que sua mãe estudou em Hogwarts? Que interessante! – Alice estendeu a canga ao lado de Susan – E como era a escola na época dela?

'- Pelas minhas comparações das histórias que ela contava e minhas próprias impressões, eu diria que é quase a mesma coisa. O que mudou foi o diretor, que na época dela era o professor Dippet. Dumbledore era professor de transfiguração. Binns ainda era vivo. Mas já era insuportavelmente chato.

'- Certas coisas nunca mudam... – Emelina suspirou.

'- Eu me lembrei agora... – Selene se voltou para a loirinha – Você ainda nos deve alguns esclarecimentos, senhorita Vance.

'- Esclarecimentos? – Emelina perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

Alice sorriu maliciosamente.

'- É verdade, se Selene não tivesse cobrado, você ia conseguir fugir... Está nos devendo uma explicação completa e minuciosa sobre as grandes personalidades da escola... Já que você namorava um até três meses atrás.

'- Eu não acredito que vocês ainda estão com esse negócio de saber como são os marotos!

Lílian se levantou.

'- Eu detesto interromper os interessantíssimos rumos que essa conversa estão tomando... – ela observou ironicamente – Mas já está na hora de voltarmos. Ainda vamos ensaiar antes do almoço e eu quero mandar uma carta. Então, vamos andando!

'- Sim, mamãe! – as outras se levantaram, batendo continência para a ruiva.

Lílian riu, meneando a cabeça e logo elas estavam voltando para a quinta dos Matteotti.

'- Lily... Como pretende mandar uma carta? Você não trouxe Deméter. – Alice observou após alguns instantes de silêncio.

'- Minha mãe emprestou Miss Marple. – Susan respondeu pela amiga – Deméter teve que ficar em Hogwarts, a família da Lily não ia poder escrever para ela...

'- Eu já escrevi para meus pais esta semana. – Lílian observou distraidamente.

'- E para quem você vai escrever? – Emelina perguntou, sorrindo – Seria para o Lupin?

Lílian assentiu.

'- Eu prometi a ele que escreveria para saber como ele estava.

'- Hum... Eu vejo romance no ar... – Selene disse com ar solene.

'- Impossível. – Alice respondeu, meneando a cabeça – Lupin não trairia o Potter.

'- Hei, que conversa é essa? – Lílian agora corara furiosamente, enquanto Susan tentava a todo custo controlar o riso – Eu não tenho nada com o Potter para ele ser traído. E o Lupin é meu amigo!

'- Triângulos amorosos são tão excitantes... – Emelina observou calmamente, sem olhara para Lílian.

A ruiva apenas grunhiu em resposta, sabendo que não adiantava brigar com as amigas. Elas a conheciam bem demais para saber como desarmá-la.

'- Vão procurar piolho de cobra. – ela resmungou, apertando o passo.

As outras apenas riram, seguindo-a. Cumprimentaram Dona Lavina, que estava no jardim, podando suas roseiras e fizeram fila nos três banheiros da casa. Enquanto esperava, Lílian escreveu rapidamente um bilhete para Remo, guardando-o para mandá-lo mais tarde.

Finalmente, quando estavam todas prontas, elas se encontraram no estúdio, onde Milano, Valentim, Gabriel, César e Júlio – esses três últimos filhos das tias Lívia e Virgília que tinham chegado depois delas – terminavam de ensaiar.

'- Será que podemos assistir vocês? – Gabriel, que tinha a mesma idade da prima, perguntou, entregando a guitarra para Susan.

'- Não conseguiríamos tocar tendo platéia. – Alice confessou antes de a amiga procurar alguma desculpa esfarrapada.

'- E como pretendem fazer no jantar que o nonno quer dar antes de vocês irem embora? – Júlio perguntou cruzando os braços, os olhos verdes quase negros brilhando divertidos.

'- Que jantar? – Lílian virou-se para ele curiosa.

Antes que ele pudesse responder, a guitarra de Susan soltou um longo gemido ensurdecedor. Todos levaram as mãos aos ouvidos, enquanto a moreninha ficava extremamente vermelha.

'- Su, você está tentando nos deixar surdos? – Milano resmungou.

'- Desculpem... É... Vocês não acham que o nonno vai querer realmente que nos apresentemos para toda a família, não é?

'- Nós vamos nos apresentar? – Selene perguntou assustada, enquanto brincava com as baquetas da bateria entre as mãos nervosas.

'- O nonno é muito orgulhoso dos netos. – César explicou – E depois dessas férias, ele já as considera quase como da família. Assim, como todos os outros membros dos Matteotti, vocês terão que passar pelo batismo musical. Na véspera da despedida das férias, vai haver um jantar para toda família e ele quer que vocês toquem.

'- Mas isso é loucura! Nós nem temos tanta prática assim... – Emelina observou-os aturdida.

'- Vocês estão exagerando. – Júlio continuou – Eu ouvi um pouco dos seus ensaios no jardim durante a semana. E, a não ser que vocês estivessem usando magia – e, pelo que eu saiba, as leis de vocês não permitem – vocês sabem tocar sim.

'- Sim, mas não com uma platéia para nos julgar. – Alice respondeu – Lílian e Susan ainda podem conseguir, mas nós só começamos a estudar música há pouco mais de um mês!

'- E eu não tenho técnica suficiente para dizer que me apresentaria com segurança. – Lílian observou.

Susan ergueu os braços, como que se defendendo.

'- Eu nunca toquei para toda a família. No máximo para meus pais.

'- Vocês as assustaram. – Valentim ralhou com os primos e sorriu para elas – Escutem, ninguém vai julgar vocês. Nós também passamos por essa situação e até hoje me pergunto como o velho Genaro não teve um infarto diante de netos tão desafinados. Vamos, peguem os instrumentos, toquem com a gente.

'- Mas... – Susan ainda tentou argumentar.

O primo fez que não com a cabeça enquanto Gabriel ligava outra guitarra ao aparelho de som, Milano afinava o baixo, Júlio sentava-se à bateria com Selene e César experimentava o trombone.

'- Acho que sobraram os vocais para mim. – Valentim observou de bom humor – O que acham de fazer um coro comigo, meninas?

Emelina e Alice aceitaram os microfones que ele oferecia enquanto Lílian, Selene e Susan se ajeitavam aos seus instrumentos.

Valentim começou a marcar o compasso estalando os dedos. César levou o trombone aos lábios, deixando que os primeiros acordes da música soassem. As duas mocinhas se encararam, sorrindo. Ter Lílian e Susan como amigas permitiram que elas tivessem uma vasta experiência com a cultura trouxa. Quando a bateria deu uma virada anunciando a entrada das vozes, elas já sabiam exatamente o que cantar.

_- Hit the road, Jack and don't you come back no more, no more, no more, no more  
__Hit the road, Jack and don't you come back no more…_

Ele também sorriu ao perceber que elas conheciam a música e puxou seu próprio microfone, juntando sua voz a delas.

_- **What you say?**_

_- Hit the road, Jack and don't you come back no more, no more, no more, no more  
__Hit the road, Jack and don't you come back no more…_

_- **Woah, Woman, oh woman, don't treat me so mean  
**__**You're the meanest old woman that I've ever seen  
**__**I guess if you said so  
**__**I'd have to pack my things and go** (That's right)_

_- Hit the road, Jack and don't you come back no more, no more, no more, no more  
__Hit the road, Jack and don't you come back no more…_

_**What you say?**_

_- Hit the road, Jack and don't you come back no more, no more, no more, no more  
__Hit the road, Jack and don't you come back no more_

_- **Now baby, listen, baby, don't ya treat me this-a way  
**__**Cause I'll be back on my feet some day  
**__Don't care if you do 'cause it's understood  
__You ain't got no money you just ain't no good  
__**Well, I guess if you say so  
**__**I'd have to pack my things and go** (That's right)_

_- Hit the road, Jack and don't you come back no more, no more, no more, no more  
__Hit the road, Jack and don't you come back no more…_

César aproximou-se do piano e Lílian fechou os olhos, deixando os dedos ágeis correrem pelas teclas do piano, acompanhando o solo do trombone.

_- Hit the road, Jack and don't you come back no more, no more, no more, no more  
__Hit the road, Jack and don't you come back no more…_

_**What you say?**_

_Hit the road, Jack and don't you come back no more, no more, no more, no more  
__Hit the road, Jack and don't you come back no more  
__Don't you come back no more  
__Don't you come back no more  
__Don't you come back no more  
__Don't you come back no more_

Aos poucos os instrumentos foram serenando enquanto sobrava apenas o estalar de dedos de Valentim, Alice e Emelina, marcando o compasso da música.

**_Well_**

_(Don't you come back no more)_

_**Uh, what you say?**_

_(Don't you come back no more)_

_**I didn't understand you!**_

_(Don't you come back no more)_

_**You can't mean that!**_

_(Don't you come back no more)_

_**Oh, now baby, please!**_

_(Don't you come back no more)_

_**What you tryin' to do to me?**_

_(Don't you come back no more)_

_**Oh, don't treat me like that!**_

_(Don't you come back no more)_

Quando tudo voltou ao silêncio, César as encarou com curiosidade.

'- E vocês dizem que não têm prática? Poderiam montar uma banda!

'- Nós apenas seguimos vocês. – Susan respondeu – É bem mais fácil dessa maneira.

'- Não se subestimem, meninas... – Valentim sorriu para a prima – Acabarão controlando o nervosismo algum dia. E quando isso acontecer, eu quero estar assistindo, porque tenho certeza que vai ser ótimo.

'- Mas agora é melhor pararmos porque a nonna já deve estar doida para colocar todo mundo para comer. – Milano observou, abrindo a porta do estúdio – _Andiamo, la gente!_

Pouco depois as meninas se viram envolvidas em mais um alegre almoço em família. Nice, que tinha chegado no dia anterior, logo estava tentando encher os pratos de todo mundo, enquanto D. Lavina mandava a filha se aquietar e deixar todos à vontade para se servirem.

Após o almoço, elas seguiram para o alpendre, deixando-se cair sobre as elegantes cadeirinhas de vime. Emelina sumiu na direção dos quartos e quase todos já se preparavam para uma preguiçosa sesta quando a loirinha voltou com uma caixa de madeira.

'- Ah, não, por favor... – Lílian e Alice resmungaram quando viram o conteúdo da caixa ser despejado numa mesinha à frente delas.

'- Vocês prometeram. – Emelina sorriu vitoriosa – Agora, vão ter que cumprir.

Selene sentou-se no chão, admirando as cartas do baralho de Emelina.

'- O que vamos jogar? – Susan perguntou, levemente interessada.

'- Canastra. – Emelina respondeu simplesmente.

'- Canastra se joga em duplas. Uma sobra. Então, não se preocupem, eu faço o grande sacrifício de ficar de fora do jogo. – Lílian, que se levantara levemente para ver as cartas, voltou a se jogar no sofá.

Susan se levantou.

'- Nada disso, mocinha. Se eu sou obrigada a jogar, então você também vai jogar. Vamos formar duas mesas. Eu vou ver se tem mais alguém que queira se juntar a nós.

A italianinha voltou para dentro de casa enquanto Emelina separava os baralhos, sorrindo.

'- Então, seremos eu e Selene contra você e Alice. – ela virou-se para Lílian – E Susan joga na outra mesa com quem aparecer.

'- Isso não é muito justo. Nem eu, nem Lílian sabemos jogar. – Alice protestou antes mesmo que a ruiva o pudesse fazer – Eu jogo com você e Selene com ela. Assim as coisas ficam mais equilibradas.

'- Então, agora é a hora da jogatina! – Gabriel entrou no alpendre esfregando as mãos, divertido.

Pouco depois, as duas mesas de jogo estavam formadas. Selene e Lílian contra Emelina e Alice e Susan e Gabriel contra Júlio e Milano. Assim passaram todo o começo da tarde até que, quando, pela quarta vez seguida, Emelina bateu, Lílian pôs-se em pé.

'- Eu desisto. Não há como ganhar dessa maluca.

Selene riu.

'- Pense assim, Lily... Azar no jogo, sorte no amor... Quem será seu predestinado? Será o Potter?

A ruiva resmungou algo incompreensível e as outras meninas riram.

'- Se você não ficasse tão alterada com as brincadeiras dele, ninguém estaria te provocando, Lily. – Susan observou, enquanto descartava mais uma carta. Ela e Gabriel também estavam perdendo feio.

'- Ei! O que vocês queriam que eu fizesse? Que deixasse ele cometer as injustiças que bem quisesse na minha frente e ficasse calada?

'- Quem é Potter? – Milano perguntou após alguns instantes antes de puxar uma carta – Desculpe, priminha, mas eu bati...

'- Tudo bem... – Susan suspirou, espreguiçando-se – Ela tem uma espécie de vendetta com um colega nosso. Ele fez uma brincadeira com ela no primeiro ano e desde esse tempo ela faz um escândalo sempre que ele apronta alguma.

'- Porque em vez de ficar falando do Potter, não vamos ensaiar? Já que vamos ter que tocar, pelo menos um pouco de ensaio faria bem, não? – a ruiva observou de mau humor.

As meninas sorriram.

'- Tudo bem, Lily, você venceu. Não vamos mais falar do Potter. – Alice se levantou – Vamos ensaiar então?

As outras assentiram e se despediram dos meninos, voltando para o estúdio. Passaram a tarde discutindo sobre as possibilidades de fugir daquele "show", mas depois de Susan explicar o quanto aquilo era importante para Dom Genaro, elas perceberam que não havia escapatória.

Estavam mexendo em partituras, tentando encontrar alguma canção fácil o bastante para que a interpretação delas não fosse tão sofrível, quando Alice virou-se pensativa para Emelina.

'- Você não está nos devendo nada? – ela perguntou.

'- Devendo?

Selene sorriu.

'- Eu lembro de uma promessa feita hoje de manhã, quando voltávamos da praia...

'- Vocês não estão falando de novo naqueles quatro, não é? – Lílian perguntou com um suspiro resignado.

Emelina mordeu a tampa da caneta, um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

'- Vocês querem mesmo saber o que eu penso deles?

'- Você namorou o Black, "Mel". - Alice respondeu, usando o apelido que Emelina odiava - Foi a primeira garota a descobrir os complexos pensamentos dos "marotos".

'- A primeira e, espero eu, a última. - Lílian observou, encostando a cabeça ao piano.

'- Muito bem... – Emelina respirou fundo, tentando encontrar as palavras certas para explicar às amigas o que elas queriam - O Black é um cachorro, acho que todo mundo já percebeu isso. O Potter é um egocêntrico, como nossa querida Lily sempre faz questão de salientar. O Lupin...

'- Veja lá o que vai falar do Remo, Emelina. – Lílian observou, lembrando-se da carta em seu bolso.

'- Não se preocupe, "ruivinha", eu não vou falar mal do seu grande amor.

'- Ele não é meu grande amor. - Lílian respondeu, corando.

'- Certo. Mas onde eu estava mesmo? Ah, sim, o Lupin... Bem, eu diria que ele tem algum tipo de complexo. Embora sempre participe das brincadeiras dos meninos, há algo no olhar dele que...

'- Eu também percebi isso. - Susan observou - Talvez seja por causa da família sempre doente...

Emelina sorriu.

'- E tem o Pettigrew, cuja vida se resume a uma coisa...

'- Comer. - Selene respondeu - Acho que ele leva muito a sério aquela história que minha mãe sempre repete... "enquanto estou comendo, estou escapando...".

Lílian revirou os olhos.

'- Um é safado, o outro, egocêntrico, o terceiro é complexado e o último é um comilão. Alguém pode me explicar porque eles fazem tanto sucesso?

Emelina sorriu.

'- Você diz isso porque nunca sentiu o Sirius te envolver com os braços e te beijar com uma delicadeza que ninguém sonharia que ele possui.

'- E porque você acabou com ele então? - Alice perguntou com os olhos brilhantes.

'- Porque nunca daria certo. - a loirinha virou o restante do copo de limonada - Tanto eu quanto ele nos gostávamos como amigos. Então, para não perder a nossa amizade, eu restituí a liberdade dele.

'- E agora ele está dando em cima da Dearborn. - Susan murmurou, com uma sombra nos olhos.

'- E de todo o restante da população feminina... - Lílian completou, levantando-se - Pelo menos ele respeita a gente. Mas o Potter...

Selene piscou o olho para Alice e puxou a mão de Lílian.

'- O Potter, Lily... Eu vejo nas linhas da sua mão. Você ainda vai se casar com ele... - a garota falou com voz cavernosa.

'- Merlin que me livre de tamanha loucura! - a ruiva resmungou, puxando a mão - E eu não acredito em adivinhação.

Selene começou a gargalhar enquanto Alice meneava a cabeça.

'- Alguém já percebeu que a Lily e a McGonagall são iguaizinhas?

'- Alice... - Lílian falou em tom de aviso.

'- Estou mentindo?

A ruiva bufou e, no instante seguinte, pulou sobre a amiga.

'- Agora você me paga, Alice MacFusty!

Emelina, Susan e Selene observaram Lílian fazer cócegas em Alice. Entreolhando-se, elas logo se levantaram.

'- E atenção... MONTINHO NAS DUAS!- Selene gritou antes de se jogar sobre as outras.

Já era noite quando deixaram o estúdio. Depois do tradicional jantar em família, as cinco se recolheram no quarto de Susan, preparado para acolher todas elas por aquela noite – noite de acampamento, de acordo com a italianinha.

'- Afinal... – Susan dissera – Não tem graça passarmos as férias todas juntas e dormirmos em quartos separados, sem aproveitar nem uma vez para fazer uma inesquecível festa do pijama.

'- Então, o que vamos fazer nessa "inesquecível festa do pijama"? – Lílian perguntou quando deixou o banheiro, juntando-se às amigas nos colchões no chão, enquanto amarrava o laço da camisola.

Despachara a coruja de Agatha, Miss Marple, com a carta para Remo antes de tomar banho. Agora era aproveitar a noite.

'- O que garotas fazem quando se reúnem, Lílian? – Selene perguntou com os olhos brilhando.

A ruiva suspirou.

'- Você não está querendo me dizer que vamos voltar ao tópico da tarde, não é? Será possível que vocês não consigam controlar seus hormônios?

Emelina, Susan e Selene riram, enquanto Alice tentava se controlar o suficiente para argumentar com uma ruiva emburrada.

'- Lily, você não vai nos dizer que é adepta do celibato, não é?

A face de Lílian ficou da mesma cor do cabelo.

'- E depois os meninos acham que vocês são inocentes... – Lílian resmungou, mas um sorriso velado apareceu em seus lábios – Tudo bem... Se vocês querem agir como aborrecentes apaixonadas; vamos agir como aborrecentes apaixonadas.

Susan abriu ainda mais o sorriso.

'- Ninguém falou sobre estar "apaixonada" por aqui, Lily... Isso significa que você...

'- Pode parar por aí, Susan Timms Matteotti, ou eu não respondo pelos meus atos! – Lílian respondeu rapidamente.

Todas caíram no riso juntas dessa vez. Lílian levantou-se lentamente e tirou a varinha do decote da camisola, pondo-se em posição de duelo.

'- O que significa isso? – Emelina perguntou, espantada – Você não vai...

'- Eu descobri lendo alguns dos livros do nonno que a Sicília, ou mais exatamente, a cidade de Siracusa, é famosa pelos eflúvios mágicos. A quinta dos Matteotti fica em um ponto estratégico entre Siracusa e o vulcão Etna. Por isso, nas noites de lua nova, como a de hoje...

'- Ninguém conseguiria detectar um feitiço desavisado! – Alice se levantou rapidamente – Por isso os Sabás, as festas de bruxas, serem feitos em lugares com tais conjunturas nas noites de lua cheia.

'- A lua cheia potencializa a magia. – Selene continuou, também tirando a varinha do bolso – Enquanto a lua nova a esconde. Mas hoje é o último dia de lua nova. Porque não nos contou antes, Lily?

A ruiva sorriu travessamente.

'- Vocês passaram o tempo todo tentando me manter distante dos livros... Eu poderia ter descoberto isso assim que chegamos, mas...

'- Isso é um mero detalhe! – Emelina parecia a mais empolgada – Só temos uma noite, então vamos aproveitá-la ao máximo.

Lílian abriu ainda mais o sorriso e apontou a varinha para si, murmurando um feitiço. A camisola se transfigurou em véus vermelhos que envolveram a agora odalisca ruiva.

'- Preparem-se para mergulhar na milésima primeira noite de Sherazade. – Lílian apontou a varinha para o chão e um filete prateado escorreu como água, tocando o colchão, que, diante dos olhos surpresos das meninas, começou a se transformar em um piso de mármore branco – _Tuffandosi_!

Uma luz forte quase as cegou. Quando Selene voltou a abrir os olhos, percebeu que estava com uma roupa parecida com a de Lílian, só que sem os milhares de véus que caíam pelo corpo da outra. Ela observou as outras amigas, que também usavam luxuosas vestes de seda e pareciam tão atarantadas quanto ela.

Susan girou em torno de si mesma, admirando o lugar onde estavam. Parecia um palácio árabe, como os que vira em fotos nos livros de História de seu avô. As altas colunas tinham as mesmas formas sinuosas das belas árvores que refrescavam o pátio interno. No céu claro, um sol radiante brilhava.

'- Tuffandosi? – Emelina perguntou para Lílian, tentando andar sem tropeçar na barra de seu vestido.

'- Mergulho na História. – Susan respondeu pela amiga – Minha mãe aprendeu esse feitiço com as bruxas de Siracusa.

'- Mas como a Lily sabe? – foi a vez de Alice perguntar.

'- Susan o usou em mim no Coliseu. – Lílian tirou o véu do rosto, virando-se para os portões de cedro branco trabalhados em alto relevo – Eu o aperfeiçoei um pouquinho com outros feitiços, já que o original podia ser quebrado muito facilmente. Misturei o mergulho com a ilusão... Só uma grande força de vontade poderia quebrar o Tuffandosi antes que eu cesse o sortilégio.

'- Mas isso é magia avançada! – Emelina exclamou.

Lílian sorriu.

'- Esqueceu que Feitiços é minha melhor matéria?

Susan escolheu ficar quieta, embora soubesse que a facilidade de Lílian na matéria de Flitwick não explicava totalmente a capacidade da ruiva com magia elemental.

Um gongo soou em algum ponto distante do palácio e o portão de cedro que Lílian admirava abriu-se cerimoniosamente.

'- Puxem o véu para o rosto. – a ruiva avisou – O sultão está vindo.

As garotas obedeceram enquanto cortesãos entravam no pátio, postando-se de modo a ladear as cinco. Por fim, quatro rapazes apareceram e Emelina controlou-se para não gritar de surpresa.

Lílian apenas sorriu.

'- Vocês só sabiam falar deles... – ela sussurrou – Nada mais justo que trazê-los para nossa história.

Susan mordeu os lábios, observando Lílian adiantar-se e inclinar a cabeça levemente diante de **"**Sirius, Tiago, Pedro e Remo**".**

'- Sejam bem vindos, meus senhores.

'- A sultana não deveria se curvar. – "Remo" observou, sorrindo.

A ruiva também sorriu e seu olhar cruzou com o de **"**Tiago**".** Ele sorriu para ela e Lílian sentiu o estômago revirar. Porque o colocara dentro da ilusão?

'- Permita-me então brindá-los com alguma diversão. – ela respondeu ao recuperar o controle de si mesma. Afinal, "o show tem que continuar".

Lílian retirou o véu do rosto e virou-se para as amigas. Alguns cortesãos aproximaram-se, carregando instrumentos musicais. Susan observou a harpa dourada que uma moça entregou a ela.

'- Lily, eu não sei tocar harpa. – ela sussurrou para a amiga.

'- E eu não sei dançar. – Lílian respondeu – Mas quando começarmos, saberemos o que fazer. O feitiço nos dará a ilusão de que estamos realmente fazendo o que é preciso fazer.

Susan assentiu e experimentou as primeiras cordas da harpa. Enquanto isso, Emelina brincava com um alaúde enquanto Selene e Alice começavam a bater os pequenos pandeiros que tinham recebido.

Lílian respirou fundo e pôs-se na ponta dos pés, enquanto os quatro rapazes sentavam-se para observar a pequena diversão que a "sultana" providenciara para eles.

Ao mesmo tempo em que a ruiva se surpreendia ao perceber em seu corpo uma leveza que jamais sentira, Susan fechava os olhos, encontrando o encanto da melodia que a harpa produzia docemente.

O som dos pandeiros de Alice e Emelina marcavam o compasso, enquanto Lílian rodopiava com seus véus, como se não tivesse feito outra coisa na vida além de dançar. A ruiva quase sorriu ao pensar o que aconteceria se tentasse fazer aquilo na "vida real". Provavelmente levaria um belo tombo e quebraria alguma coisa no processo.

A moreninha reabriu os olhos, notando que havia uma única pessoa em toda a platéia que não mantinha sua atenção em Lílian, mas nela. Um rubor invadiu seu rosto quando encarou as orbes azuis de **"**Sirius**", **que sorriu ao perceber que ela o vira.

A melodia foi se tornando mais violenta, e a dança de Lílian, cada vez mais lânguida. Susan sentiu a cabeça começar a rodar, enquanto os dedos percorriam as cordas, nervosamente.

No mesmo instante em que "Tiago" pulou para frente, amparando a sultana que caíra por conta de uma vertigem, Susan observou seu sangue escorrer por uma das cordas. Cortara o dedo.

'- Minha senhora está bem? – ela ouviu uma voz perguntar.

Susan rapidamente tirou o dedo que levara à boca, levantando a cabeça para observar o rapaz parado a sua frente. "Sirius" sorriu, segurando a mão dela delicadamente, beijando o dedo onde uma pequena gota de sangue denunciava o machucado.

Antes que ela pudesse dizer alguma coisa, a imagem do rapaz se desvaneceu diante dos seus olhos. Estava de volta à casa de seus avós. Susan ainda observou sua mão, intacta, antes de deixar seus devaneios por uma exclamação de Emelina.

Ela rapidamente levantou-se de sua cama, aproximando-se do colchão de Lílian, onde a ruiva se deitava, apoiada em Selene.

'- Eu estou bem. – ela resmungou em um murmúrio.

'- Não está, não. – Alice respondeu – Bem que Emelina disse que isso era magia avançada demais. Você está esgotada.

Lílian suspirou, fechando os olhos. Ao mesmo tempo em que isso acontecia na quinta dos Matteotti; a coruja branca de Agatha Timms, Miss Marple, chegava à casa de Tiago Potter na Inglaterra, onde Remo estava passando as férias, na companhia dos amigos.

'- Ei, Remo, tem carta para você! – Sirius gritou quando Miss Marple pousou sobre o parapeito da janela, tirando da pata dela o pergaminho subscrito para o amigo.

Remo rapidamente desceu do sótão, acompanhado por Tiago, ambos cobertos por fuligem.

'- De quem é? – ele perguntou, limpando o rosto.

'- Tem uma foto também. – Sirius observou – Acho que é da ruivinha...

Tiago rapidamente tirou os óculos, limpando as lentes de qualquer maneira no avesso da camisa.

'- Deixa eu ver.

Sirius passou a foto para o amigo despenteado enquanto Remo abria o lacre do pergaminho.

"_Caro Remo:_

_Como vai tudo por aí? Espero que você e sua família estejam bem. Por aqui está tudo ótimo. Conhecemos Roma logo que chegamos e depois de um tour pelas cidades mais importantes, viemos para a Sicília, onde a família de Susan tem uma casa de verão._

_Os dias se passam com rapidez... Parece que foi ontem que chegamos. Mas em breve devemos voltar. Mais um ano de estudos... Isso não me incomoda, mas as meninas parecem querer fugir de Hogwarts na primeira oportunidade para poderem voltar.Afinal, a Itália é realmente um lugar maravilhoso e temos aprendido muita coisa com os italianos._

_Tenho que ir, as meninas estão chamando para tocar. Sabia que estamos aprendendo música. É uma das paixões do pai da Susan. A outra é boxe (ele tem nos levado todas as noites para ver as lutas. As meninas adoram, mas eu acho um pouquinho violento demais. Você não concorda comigo?)_

_Beijos e até logo,_

_Lílian Evans."_

''- Até que dá para entender o porquê da sua fascinação com a ruivinha... – Sirius observou, enquanto olhava a foto por cima do ombro de Tiago.

Remo tirou a foto das mãos do amigo e observou Lílian acenar para ele, enquanto as outras garotas aproveitavam o mar siciliano.

'- Voltem para as experiências de poções malucas de vocês. – Remo foi até a própria mala e puxou uma pena de lá – Eu vou responder a carta dela.

Tiago ainda tentou pegar a foto de volta, mas Sirius começou a empurrá-lo de volta para as escadas que saíam do alçapão sobre o quarto do mais jovem dos Potter.

'- Vamos logo, deixa de enrolar, eu quero ver aqueles chifres na sua cabeça de novo...

* * *

**Todo mundo quer um dos primos da Su para si, não? Sabiam que eles existem de verdade? Sim, e são MEUS primos. Huahuahuahuahuahua...**

**Bem, espero que tenham gostado desse aqui também. Os marotos apareceram! Hohohohoh... O próximo já é o último. **

**Agradecimentos a Juliana Montez, Pekena, Lily Dragon, Nick Malfoy, Juliana, Belle e Babbi, Adriana Black, Juliana (Carol), Moony Ju, Mimi Granger, Mari-Buffy e todos que estão acompanhando a fic.**

**A propósito, Carol, como estão indo os planejamentos para o blog? E obrigado por todos os comentários!**

**Beijos a todos e até semana que vem.**

**Silverghost.**


	5. Castelos de Areia

**Capítulo 05: Castelos de areia**

* * *

Apesar da brisa marítima que soprava, a noite estava quente. Susan tirou uma presilha do bolso, prendendo os cabelos negros desleixadamente, enquanto seus olhos se prendiam na entrada do bar onde seus primos tinham acabado de entrar. Ao lado dela, Milano sorriu.

'- Está com medo de entrar, bruxinha?

A morena apenas sorriu.

'- Apenas na sua imaginação.

Ela respirou fundo e seguiu o primo para dentro do bar. Suas amigas já se encontravam confortavelmente instaladas em uma mesa próxima ao palco enevoado. A voz doce de uma mulher cantava em italiano canções de amor, enquanto alguns casais tomavam conta da pista. Ela sentou-se entre Lílian e Gabriel e observou a cantora e o rapaz que estava ao piano. E sorriu.

_Mi dispiace devo andare via  
__Ma sapevo che era una bugia  
__Quanto tempo perso dietro a lui  
__Che promette e poi non cambia mai _

_Strani amori mettono nei guai  
__Ma, in realtà, siamo noi  
__E lo aspetti ad un telefono  
__Litigando che sai libero con il cuore nel lo stomaco  
__Un gomitolo nell'angolo  
__Lì da solo, dentro un brivido  
__Ma perché lui non c'è _

Lílian fechou os olhos, tamborilando os dedos ao ritmo da música. Estava completamente mergulhada em seus próprios pensamentos quando sentiu alguém lhe pousar a mão no ombro. Lentamente, ela reabriu os olhos, e estava pronta para soltar um "dá o fora, Potter" quando se deparou com os olhos claros de Júlio, um dos primos da amiga.

Sem perceber, ela estreitou os olhos. Porque raios pensara no maroto?

'- Você quer dançar? – Júlio perguntou com um meio sorriso.

Ela olhou a mesa, surpreendendo-se ao perceber que nenhuma das meninas estava lá. Todas já se encontravam na pista. Estreitou ainda mais os olhos. Como pudera estar tão desligada?

Sorriu novamente, levantando-se e estendendo a mão a ele.

'- Eu só acho que você vai se arrepender desse convite. Eu não sei dançar muito bem.

'- Engraçado... Todas as meninas disseram isso. – Júlio gargalhou de leve – Vocês nunca tiveram aula de dança na escola?

Lílian meneou a cabeça enquanto deixava que ele a guiasse.

'- Vocês têm aula de dança aqui? – ela perguntou curiosa.

'- Desde pequenos. Faz parte das tradições de família aprender a tarantela. E, para aprender a tarantela, temos que aprender o básico antes.

'- Interessante isso... – a ruiva observou, enquanto ele a envolvia pela cintura e começava a dançar.

'- Não olhe para seus pés. – ele advertiu quando ela abaixou a cabeça – Apenas sinta a música. Será mais fácil se você apenas me seguir. Com o tempo, você vai pegando prática.

Ela assentiu em silêncio e ele sorriu em resposta.

_E sono strani amori che  
__Fanno crescere e sorridere  
__Fra le lacrime  
__Quante pagine lì da scrivere  
__Sogni e lividi da dividere _

_Sono amori che spesso a questa età  
__Si confondono dentro a quest'anima  
__Che si interroga senza decidere  
__Se è un amore che va per noi_

Valentim rodopiou com a prima, arrancando um sorriso de Susan.

'- Você está tentando me fazer cair?

Ele sorriu candidamente.

'- Eu? Eu sou um santo, minha cara priminha.

Ela meneou a cabeça e sua atenção voltou-se para o casal que estava no palco. O irmão mais velho de Valentim e a esposa dele, Laura.

'- Eu não sabia que Magno e Laura estavam esperando um filho. Porque ninguém me avisou? – ela perguntou, voltando a atenção para Valentim.

'- Você já pensou na possibilidade de que estava tão nas nuvens quando chegou que não prestou muita atenção no que minha mãe disse naquele jantar de boas vindas?

Susan piscou os olhos, confusa.

'- Tia Nice falou? Eu não me lembro...

'- Você está mais aérea que o normal, bruxinha... O que aconteceu? – Valentim perguntou sério.

A morena suspirou. Apesar de todos os seus primos parecerem irresistíveis conquistadores à primeira vista, ela tinha a todos como irmãos. E eles sentiam o mesmo por ela.

'- Bem... Digamos que exista um garoto... – ela fechou os olhos – E que esse garoto seja um projeto de Don Juan...

'- E nossa pequena Susan está apaixonada pelo projeto de Don Juan. – Valentim completou – Vocês são amigos?

Ela assentiu com um sorriso triste. Valentim suspirou, estreitando-a um pouco mais nos braços, como se quisesse protegê-la.

'- Acho que, infelizmente, não posso fazer nada. Só posso rezar para que você não se magoe, bruxinha.

_E quante notte perse a piangere  
__Rileggendo quelle lettere  
__Che non riesci più a buttare via  
__Dal labirinto della nostalgia  
__Grandi amori che finiscono  
__Ma perché restano nel cuore  
_

_Strani amori che vanno e vengono  
__Nei pensieri che lì nascondono  
__Storie vere che ci appartengono  
__Ma si lasciano come noi _

Emelina fechou os olhos, inalando o perfume almiscarado de Milano. Ela observou as outras amigas dançando. Lílian e Júlio conversavam e a ruiva parecia estar se divertindo muito com os comentários do rapaz.

Susan também conversava com Valentim, mas ela não parecia tão alegre quanto Lílian. Milano também olhava para a prima, curioso.

'- Você sabe se aconteceu alguma coisa com a Su? – ele perguntou após alguns instantes.

Ela meneou a cabeça, embora os olhares que Susan trocara com o "sultão Sirius" na magia de Lílian lhe dissessem que acontecera sim, e ela sabia exatamente o que era.

_Strani amori fragili  
__Prigionieri, liberi  
__Strani amori mettono nei guai  
__Ma, in realtà, siamo noi  
__Strani amori fragili  
__Prigionieri, liberi  
__Strani amori che non sanno vivere  
__E si perdono dentro noi  
_

_Mi dispiace devo andare via  
__Questa volta l'ho promesso a me  
__Perché ho voglia di un amore vero  
__Senza te_

A música terminou e Júlio puxou Lílian para perto do palco.

'- Espere só um instante que eu vou providenciar a tarantela.

'- Mas, Júlio, eu estava brincando...

Ele meneou a cabeça, sorrindo.

'- Agora não há mais volta. Apenas a primeira palavra conta, senhorita Evans, e você quer aprender a tarantela. Eu vejo nos seus olhos.

Lílian riu e ele pulou para cima do palco, conversando alguma coisa com Laura e Magno antes de puxar o microfone para si.

'- Pessoal, esta noite temos aqui entre nós nossa prima, diretamente importada da Inglaterra e algumas amigas dela. Eu proponho mostrarmos a elas algumas de nossas tradições. Como, por exemplo... A Tarantela!

Palmas soaram por todo o bar enquanto Júlio devolvia o microfone para Laura. A moça levantou-se, sem se incomodar com a barriguinha já proeminente da gravidez, e sorriu.

'- Penso então que, antes de começarmos, precisamos de um pouco de História aqui...

'- Aparentemente, todos os membros da família Matteotti gostam de um pouco de mofo, não? – alguém observou entre os convivas, arrancando gargalhadas de todos.

'- Música e História. É uma bela combinação. – Laura sorriu – Antes que a música comece, permitam-me explicar para nossas convidadas a história da nossa tarantela.

Alice, que a esta altura estava tão vermelha quanto Lílian costumava ficar quando brigava com Tiago, voltou-se para Selene, parada ao seu lado.

'- Eles tinham que chamar a atenção de todo mundo para a gente? – ela perguntou, tentando ignorar a quantidade de olhares que relanceava nelas.

Selene apenas sorriu em resposta, prestando atenção no que Laura dizia.

'- Conta-se que no século XIV, na Europa, mais precisamente em regiões do sul da nossa Itália, havia muitas aranhas denominadas tarântulas. A picada dessa aranha causa febre alta e delírio, fazendo o doente pular e dançar até esgotar-se, na tentativa de expulsar completamente do corpo o mal produzido pelo veneno da aranha. Diz a lenda que para o doente sobreviver à picada teria que dançar ao ritmo da música Tarantela, surgindo assim a nossa dança.

'- E depois dizem que os bruxos são doidos... – Emelina observou para Milano – Vocês dançavam para tirar o veneno da aranha do corpo?

'- Bem... – ele riu – Na época, os nossos médicos eram conhecidos como bruxos. Tem certeza que a maluquice não vem do seu ramo?

Emelina riu, cruzando os braços, enquanto uma música alegre começava a preencher o salão do bar.

_Aissera, Nanninè, me ne sagliette, tu saje addo'? (Tu saje addo'?)  
__Addo' 'stu core 'ngrato cchiu' dispietto, farme nun po'! (Farme nun po'!)  
__Addo' lo fuoco coce, ma si fuie, te lassa sta! (Te lassa sta!)  
__E nun te corre appriesso, nun te struie, sulo a guarda'! (Sulo a guarda'!)_

Valentim puxou Susan para o centro da roda que se formara aos primeiros acordes da tarantela. Apesar de extremamente vermelha, ela seguiu os passos do primo e logo dançava com desenvoltura, balançando a saia enquanto erguia os braços, rodopiando junto a ele.

'- Não é muito difícil. – Júlio observou para Lílian, que olhava o "show" da amiga de boca aberta – Vamos para o meio também.

Ela meneou a cabeça, observando-o surpresa.

'- Eu não vou me meter no meio da roda.

'- Ah, vai sim.

E antes que ela pudesse protestar, ele a puxou para junto de Susan e Valentim. Lílian observou parada por alguns instantes o rapaz começar a dançar ao seu redor, até dar um grande suspiro e começar a repetir os movimentos que Júlio fazia.

_Jammo, jammo, 'ncoppa jammo ja',  
__Jammo, jammo, 'ncoppa jammo ja'.  
__Funiculí - funiculá, funiculí - funiculá,  
__'Ncoppa jammo ja', funiculí - funiculá._

Emelina riu, observando as duas amigas dançarem na roda. Susan parecia mais à vontade depois de alguns minutos e Lílian, embora ainda estivesse corada, já começava a arriscar alguns passos mais difíceis que Júlio lhe mostrava.

'- Então... Pretende ficar fora da diversão, senhorita? – Milano perguntou ao lado dela, divertido.

Ela voltou-se para ele, tirando uma mecha dos cabelos dourados de cima do rosto.

'- Você não está querendo que nos enfiemos aí dentro, não é? – ela perguntou, apontando para a roda.

Ele sorriu em resposta e começou a puxá-la.

'- A dança é em homenagem a vocês. Nada mais justo que participem dela!

'- Eu posso argumentar que tenho fobia social? – Emelina perguntou antes de parar ao lado de Susan e Lílian.

'- Não, senhora. – ele respondeu, rindo.

_Se n' 'e' sagliuta, oi' ne', se n' 'e' sagliuta, la capa già! (La capa già!)  
__E' gghiuta, po' e' turnata, po' e' venuta, sta sempe cca'!(Sta sempe cca'!)  
__La capa vota, vota, attuorno, attuorno, attuorno a te! (Attuorno a te!)  
__Sto core canta sempe nu taluorno,sposammo,oi' ne'!(Sposammo,oi' ne'!)_

'- Vocês pretendem ficar aqui a noite toda? – Gabriel perguntou para Alice, que se segurava firmemente a Selene, tentando pensar em algum feitiço que pudesse pregá-la ao chão.

'- Hum... Eu posso? – Alice perguntou em resposta.

Selene soltou a amiga, aceitando a mão que César estendera a ela.

'- Eu não vim aqui para ficar só olhando. – ela voltou-se para Alice – Afinal de contas, você é uma grifinória ou não? Honre a casa dos leões, minha cara!

Alice suspirou.

'- Eu acho que preferia enfrentar um trasgo...

Selene sorriu, ajudando Gabriel a puxar Alice.

'- E vamos à tarantela!

_Jammo, jammo, 'ncoppa jammo ja',  
__jammo, jammo, 'ncoppa jammo ja'.  
__Funiculí - funiculá, funiculí - funiculá!_

O dia já amanhecia quando eles deixaram o bar, caminhando na orla da praia para voltar à quinta dos Matteotti. Todos tinham tirado os sapatos, aproveitando a água morna nas primeiras horas da manhã.

'- Eu vou sentir muita saudade dessas férias... - Emelina disse após alguns instantes, observando o sol, que parecia uma enorme bola de fogo sobre o Mediterrâneo.

'- Todas vamos sentir. - Alice respondeu, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava controlar um bocejo - Acho que nunca me diverti tanto.

Uma gargalhada divertida soou na praia quase deserta.

'- Não se despeçam ainda, meninas. - Milano observou com um sorriso - Ou se esqueceram do que lhes espera amanhã?

Susan e Emelina empalideceram, enquanto Lílian corava imensamente. Alice apenas bocejou, sonolenta demais para processar a informação que acabara de receber e Selene abriu um sorriso nervoso.

'- Eu quase tinha me esquecido disso... - Susan observou em voz baixa, ao mesmo tempo em que engolia em seco - Nós precisamos ensaiar.

'- Receio que a essas alturas já seja tarde demais para ensaios... - César observou - Você têm pelo menos uma idéia do que vão tocar amanhã?

Emelina meneou a cabeça, mordendo os lábios. Lílian suspirou.

'- Acho que podemos pelo menos estabelecer uma pequena divisão... Mel, como você tem se saído bem no piano, pode tocá-lo. Eu fico nos vocais. Susan pode tocar violão, já que é a especialidade dela.

'- Ei, quem disse que eu sou especialista? - a moreninha perguntou, cruzando os braços - Eu vou me esconder no sótão e só saio de lá na hora de ir para o aeroporto.

'- Deixa de drama, Su. - Valentim respondeu à prima.

'- Alice pode ficar na flauta doce. Não é um instrumento muito difícil e ela já o domina razoavelmente. - Lílian continuou.

'- Adoro quando Lílian toma as rédeas da situação... Ela é tão perfeitamente racional... - Selene observou.

'- E você pode ficar na bateria. - Lílian se virou para a amiga, com um meio sorriso.

'- Você só se esqueceu de um detalhe, ruivinha. - Júlio interrompeu a garota - O mais importante. Que música vocês vão tocar? Não são todas as canções que conseguem misturar esses instrumentos com harmonia.

'- Isso é o de menos. - Susan respondeu pela amiga - A gente escolhe alguma música hoje de tarde. Agora, tudo o que eu preciso é da minha cama.

Os garotos sorriram, meneando a cabeça. Conheciam aqueles argumentos muito bem - tinham incorrido no mesmo erro quando fora a vez deles de se apresentar para a família. Mas se elas queriam deixar tudo para última hora, quem poderia culpá-las? Estavam de férias, tinham mais que aproveitar mesmo.

Naquele dia, o almoço foi servido tarde. O sol já quase desaparecia no horizonte quando elas afinal se reuniram no estúdio para combinarem sobre o que fariam no dia seguinte.

'- Será que não podemos arrumar nossas malas e fugir para o aeroporto e acampar lá até amanhã de noite? - Susan perguntou com uma careta, após pesquisar algumas partituras da coleção de seu avô.

'- Alguém já lhe disse que você fica muito rabugenta quando não dorme direito, Susan? – Selene perguntou, deixando-se afundar numa cadeira.

'- Acho que podíamos tocar algo mais clássico... Um pouco de jazz... – Lílian refletiu, observando as partituras que a amiga passava para ela – Algo como Sinatra ou Cole Porter...

'- Potter? Está pensando no Tiago, Lily? – Emelina perguntou com um sorriso malicioso.

'- Porter, Emelina, PORTER, não Potter. Cole Porter foi um grande letrista e compositor. Autor de pérolas como "Night and day", "Begin the Beguine"…

'- Poupe-nos da história dele, Lily. – Susan resmungou, bocejando – Eu preciso urgentemente dormir.

'- Só depois que acabarmos aqui. – Alice sentenciou – Não podemos deixar para escolher a música na hora de tocar.

Lílian baixou a cabeça, escondendo-a junto às teclas do piano. Ela respirou fundo e deixou seus dedos encontrarem as teclas, arrancando delas um som alegre. Susan mordeu os lábios e voltou-se para a ruiva.

'- Você tocou isso naquele dia...

Lílian levantou a cabeça.

'- We are family. Porque?

'- Acho que encontramos nossa música. – Susan levantou-se – Meninas, vamos ensaiar!

'- Você não estava com sono? – Selene perguntou ao ver a amiga se levantar de um salto.

Susan deu de ombros.

'- Temos um show para apresentar amanhã. Vamos fazer isso logo.

As outras assentiram e logo estavam todas em seus instrumentos. Lílian deu lugar a Emelina no piano e puxou o microfone para si.

_- We are family  
__I got all my sisters with me  
__We are family  
__Get up everybody and sing!_

Genaro sorriu quando as garotas subiram ao palco. Elas pareciam cansadas e extremamente nervosas. Passando pelo fato de que tinham passado a noite anterior praticamente toda no estúdio, ensaiando para aquela apresentação, ele não se surpreendia com o estado delas.

Susan sentou-se num banquinho, abraçando o violão. O velho senhor sorriu. Apesar de sua vista cansada e da distância, podia ver claramente a maneira como a neta tremia.

A casa estava cheia. Todos os filhos de Dom Genaro e Lavina estavam lá. Nice, com Salvatore; Virgília, a mãe de César e Júlio, com o esposo Pietro; Lívia com Antony, Gabriel e Debora; Marco e Agatha; Mário sem sua sisuda batina negra; Catarina com o marido Andrea e os caçulas da família Francesco e Lorena e, finalmente, Raul e Angela, juntamente com o pequeno Augusto.

Ele adorava ter a família toda reunida em volta de uma mesa tipicamente italiana. Capelletti, brushetta, carpaccio, risotto, spaghetti, massas de todos os estilos e a tradicional polenta – tudo estava lá. Os pratos iam e vinham enquanto o som de conversas alegres enchia todo o jardim.

Voltou a atenção para as garotas, notando que seus netos também estavam muito atentos a elas. Susan não estava conseguindo controlar sua tremedeira. Ao lado dele, Marco levantou-se, observando a filha.

'- Acho que ela precisa de uma pequena ajuda... – Marco sorriu para o pai e a esposa, encaminhando-se para cima do palco improvisado.

Enquanto isso, Alice olhava desoladamente para a flauta doce em suas mãos, Emelina sentava-se pesadamente ao piano, Selene brincava nervosa com as baquetas da bateria e Lílian arrumava o microfone para si.

'- Susan, você está bem?

_Every one can see we're together  
__As we walk on by  
__And we fly just like birds of a feather  
__I won't tell no lie  
__All of the people around us they say…_

Susan voltou-se para o pai no mesmo instante em que as baquetas de Selene escapavam das mãos da moça, parecendo ter ganhado vida própria.

'- Pai, eu não...

'- CUIDADO! – Selene gritou, pulando de seu banquinho e quase derrubando a bateria.

Marco virou-se no exato instante em que as baquetas, enlouquecidas, avançavam para cima dele.

'- Mas o que diabos...

Ao mesmo tempo em que as baquetas começavam a chocar-se contra a cabeça de um aturdido Marco, Alice afinal levava a delicada flauta aos lábios.

'- FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF...

No mesmo instante, todos pararam o que estava fazendo para taparem os ouvidos, enquanto Alice parecia desesperada, com metade da flauta dentro da boca.

'- FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF... FFFF... FFFFF...

_Can they be that close  
__Just let me state for the Record  
__We're giving love in a family dose_

Lílian correu para a amiga enquanto Marco fugia das baquetas de Selene, que ia atrás dele, desesperada. Susan apenas observava em silêncio o violão, agora abandonado aos seus pés.

Nesse instante, Emelina, que parecia ter entrado em transe, começou a tocar o piano.

'- Emelina, me ajuda aqui! – Lílian gritou, tentando desentalar a flauta da garganta de Alice, que tinha o rosto lavado por grossas lágrimas e começava a ficar roxa.

A loira continuou a tocar, sem se importar com o ruído ensurdecedor que saía da flauta. Milano e Júlio pularam para cima do palco, ainda tampando os ouvidos, enquanto Agatha, de varinha em punho, corria atrás do marido e de Selene, sendo seguida pelas crianças da família, que pareciam estar se divertindo muito com aquilo.

_We are family  
__I got all my sisters with me  
__We are family  
__Get up everybody and sing!_

Júlio segurou Alice pelos braços, forçando-os para trás, enquanto Milano afinal tirava a flauta dos lábios dela, deixando que a garota voltasse a respirar. Ao mesmo tempo, Agatha finalmente conseguiu enfeitiçar as baquetas, fazendo com que elas caíssem inertes no chão.

_Living life is fun and we've just begun  
__To get our share of the world's delights  
__High hopes we have for the future  
__And our goal's in sight  
__No we don't get depressed  
__Here's what we call our golden rule  
__Have faith in you and the things you do  
__You won't go wrong, oh no  
__This is our family Jewel, yeah!_

Genaro sorriu, enquanto Emelina continuava a tocar furiosamente. Lílian estava sentada no chão, tentando acalmar Alice, cantarolando para ela uma música totalmente diferente da que era tocada. Selene estava saltitando ao redor de Marco, pedindo desculpas. E Susan respirava fundo, enquanto fazia caretas.

_We are family  
__I got all my sisters with me  
__We are family  
__Get up everybody and sing!_

'- Acha que algum dia elas vão se recuperar disso? – Lavina perguntou ao marido com um sorriso, enquanto as meninas afastavam Emelina à força do piano.

'- Com toda certeza. Afinal, minha mãe já dizia... Amanhã será um novo dia...

* * *

'- Aquilo foi realmente muito ridículo... E inesquecível... – Lílian resmungou, enquanto erguia mais uma torre. 

'- Lily, você não acha que esse castelo já tem torres demais? – Emelina perguntou, observando a obra que elas estavam empreendendo desde que tinham deixado a água.

Aquelas eram as última horas delas na Itália. Estavam em seu último banho de mar antes de se prepararem para seguir até o aeroporto.

Susan desenhou mais uma janela para, em seguida, levantar-se e se afastar a fim de contemplar seu trabalho.

'- Belo castelo. – Gabriel observou.

'- É Hogwarts. – Selene sorriu, orgulhosa.

Lílian cavoucou com o pé um pequeno buraco e enfiou um raminho de palmeira ao lado dele.

'- O Lago e o Salgueiro Lutador. – ela anunciou – Está pronto.

Nesse instante, Agatha aproximou-se delas, vindo do caminho de pedras que deixava a quinta dos Matteotti.

'- Meninas, vão se aprontar. Vamos deixá-las no aeroporto.

Com um suspiro profundo, as cinco amigas se ergueram, e foram seguidas pelos primos e pela mãe de Susan. Duas horas depois, estavam todos na van de Agatha. Dom Genaro foi o último a se aproximar na despedida, quando todas já estavam dentro do carro.

'- Espero vê-las novamente, meninas. – ele sorriu – Nossa casa estará sempre aberta para vocês.

Elas sorriram, assentindo. Mais uma hora de viagem e estavam no aeroporto. Lílian fez Alice, Emelina e Selene se afastarem para que Susan pudesse se despedir dos pais e pouco depois estavam embarcando.

O avião decolou com alguns poucos minutos de atraso. Susan observou pela janela sua terra distanciar-se cada vez mais, até que pudesse divisar entre as nuvens apenas o brilho escuro do mar. A maré estava enchendo. Em breve, a praia onde tinham passado agradáveis dias estaria sob a água. E o castelo que tinham construído juntas desabaria sob a ação do vento e do oceano.

Mesmo assim, ela sorriu. Tinha certeza que um dia, estariam de volta aos risos, às palhaçadas, às alegrias, às confissões... Todos juntos. E então construiriam muitos outros castelos de areia, tantos quanto eram os sonhos deles. Susan virou-se ao sentir o peso da cabeça de Lílian sobre o ombro. A ruiva acabara por adormecer. Ajeitou delicadamente a amiga e voltou-se novamente para a janela.

Seriam todos felizes. Mal podia esperar pelo futuro...

**Fim**

* * *

**Acabou. Que coisa, não? Mais uma fic que chega ao fim... Espero que tenham gostado. Eu achei esse fim meio trágico, tendo em vista as esperanças da Su e o que realmente acontece... Mas... Fazer o quê, não?**

**Agradecimentos a todos que leram. Infelizmente, por falta de tempo (meu pc foi para o beleléu e estou no escritório dos meus pais, "fazendo trabalho"), não poderei colocar o nome de vocês, mas não pensem que eu me esqueci. Muito obrigada a todos!**

**Quanto a DA, torçam para que o técnico - que é meu primo (primo é uma coisa que não me falta...) - conserte o computador logo, ou nada de capítulo novo...**

**Beijos,**

**Silverghost.**


End file.
